Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by Traveling Moon
Summary: When Kagura must work with the Shinsengumi and Harusame, she thought that it was the worst thing that can ever happen to her. However, a rock-paper-scissor match proves her wrong when the craziest combination was formed. Okita the Sadist, Kagura the China girl, and Kamui the Space Pirate.
1. Chapter 1

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Chapter one**

Kagura hates Okita Sougo.

That guy is a lazy piece of trash who does nothing but steal tax money (according to her knowledgeable guardian, Gin-chan). He is also a sadistic bastard who makes girls into his slaves and always teases her about being an illegal immigrant. Honestly, except for his bi-Shoen face, Kagura found everything else about him detestable.

Kagura hates Kamui.

Her older brother is a psychopath who left her all alone back at her home planet when their mother died. He is the reason why she had to come to Earth. Because of him, she was tricked into working full time with a cheap pay. Her employer is a good-for-nothing perm head (of course, he's the same person she mentioned before, Gin-chan) who never pays her salary. Child labour, she'd like to call it. And even after she'd found her non-blood related family here on Earth, she is still penniless while Kamui gets to shower in money, being a big shot space pirate and all.

Simply put, she despite both Okita and Kamui.

Yet, here she is, hiding behind the bushes with Kamui on her left and Okita on her right. It is definitely an odd situation for all three of them.

For Kagura, because she hates them both.

For Okita, because this girl is his rival and the other guy is well known terrorist.

For Kamui, because he misunderstood that Okita was dating his sister and it gives him a weird feeling.

Kagura shifted uneasily behind the thick bushes. Kamui and Okita have been glaring at each other over her head for quite some time now, and she is feeling really uncomfortable about being in the middle of their mental sadist fight. If possible, by all means, she'd get up and just walk to the dango store across street right now.

But she can't.

They are supposed to be hiding out right now, waiting for their targets to appear.

Kagura rolled her sapphire blue eyes and look up at the cloudy sky, letting her mind wanders off somewhere faraway from these two creatures who just kept on glaring and snarling at each other.

_Why am I even here?_

She sighed.

Well, it all started 3 weeks ago…


	2. Chapter 2

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Chapter two**

3 weeks ago…

It was a sunny morning in Edo city. The street was crowded with hardworking and active citizens as always. This, of course, meant that both Gintoki and Kagura were still asleep inside of Yorozuya Gin-chan.

Kagura grunted when she heard Gin-chan muttering something about spoiled milk and Shinpachi complaining about Gin being too lazy to even get healthy food for himself. Gin then retorted back that the milk that went bad is regular milk, not his strawberry flavoured one. Soon after the argument, Shinpachi decided to take the matter in his own hand and went out. Kagura found their conversation too worthless to even care, so she decided to go back to sleep in her closet.

2 hours after her peaceful sleep, Kagura was awoken by something that resembled earthquake. The vibration was so strong that it literally sent the Yato girl flying out her room, destroying the closet door in process. And if that wasn't bad enough, Kagura landed on the hard wooden floor painfully… only to be stepped on by Gintoki.

"Gyaa! My strawberry puddings!" Gin screamed as he tried unsuccessfully to carry all 34 cups of pudding he'd won from the convenience store in his arms.

Kagura sat up and screamed back at him, "Gin-chan! What the hell!"

And then the Yato girl finally realised what was going on when she noticed that the whole house was shaking and the electricity went out. Like one of those scenes you'd see in a horror movie, right before the giant octopus will invade Earth.

_Nope, _she decided, _this is definitely a dream. _

With that thought in mind, Kagura went into the washroom and splashed cold water on her face, ignoring the rumbling sound of the roof as it threatened to fall down. And just when she was about to finished brushing her teeth, Gintoki burst into the washroom and swooped her in his arm two seconds before the roof will collapsed onto where she was.

"Do you want to die, you damn brat?! There's an earthquake! How can you just ignore it and get on with your daily routine like that, huh?!"

"This is no earthquake, Gin-chan." Kagura mumbled. "It is just a dream. Once you go back to sleep and wake up again, all will be well."

"Then go on and sleep forever! If you go to sleep right now, the place where you'll be when you woke up next is probably at a hospital or in heaven, you hear me?!"

"Whatever…"

After seeing that it is useless to try and get Kagura out of her slumber state, Gin decided to throw her over his shoulder like a potato sack and walked unsteadily towards the door with Sadaharu following close behind.

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi shouted when Gin opened the front door.

"Shinpachi, I thought that you might be dead! What's with this earthquake anyway? Why is it taking so long?"

"Don't curse me like that! And this is no earthquake…"

Kagura's limp body shot up from behind Gintoki, fully awake now. "Ha! I told you…"

"It is an attack! Look at the sky and the Terminal!"

When Kagura and Gintoki looked up, their jaws dropped and their mouth hung open.

Above them was a big, enormous, gigantic black ship. It was so big that it covered more than half of the sky, making it impossible for sunlight to reach the Earth's surface. The ship was headed towards the Terminal, which is now falling down like a broken match stick from the enemies' attack. People are screaming and running everywhere, like one of those scenes you'd see in a horror movie, right after the giant octopus invaded Earth.

_Nope, _they both decided, _this is definitely a dream._

"This is not a dream!" Shinpachi shouted, being a straight man that he is. "Hijikata-san and Okita-san are waiting downstairs. They want to speak to you."

"Hah? What do they want?" Gin asked as he walked down and saw the two unhappy policemen standing by their car.

"Sup, Danna," Okita greeted while Hijikata just stared at the broken Terminal. "Ah~ah. They really have done it this time."

"Who did this," Gin asked as he dropped Kagura to the side, "the Harusame?"

"No. We'd be much better off if it were the Harusame." Said Hijikata, he lit his cigarette and blew out an unhealthy looking smoke. "I'm talking about the Bakufu. Those people opened the new portal which joined our galaxy to another one. They weren't careful and ended up opening the wrong portal which exposed Earth to the invincible, bloodthirsty clan that was put into solitude 20000 years ago. And now that the clan have enemies to crush, they've decided that Earth will be their first target."

"You're kidding," said Gin, half joking half serious, "what are they called?"

"Kumoto." Answered Okita, "They're called the Kumoto clan. It seems like they resemble humans a lot, but…"

"I've heard of them before!" Added Kagura excitedly, "Papi told me that they are the ancestors of our Yato clan many years ago. But the Yato and the Kumoto separated because of the conflicts, which later on resulted a bloodbath war between them."

"Great," Hijikata swore and bit down on his cigarette. "Now we know that we are up against something worse than what we had expected."

"I knew that you would have something to do with this, China girl." Okita smirked. "It seems like we're going to have to arrest you."

"This doesn't have anything to do with me, Sadist. We separated our planet 20000 years ago." Kagura smirked back. They were in their fighting stances when Shinpachi spoke up.

"And… why are you guys here, Hijikata-san, Okita-san?"

"You see," Hijikata coughed uncomfortably, "more than half of our men were supposed to protect the Terminal, but since this had already happened, I can only assume that they are probably dead or are terribly injured. With most of our men down… well…"

"We would like to hire you guys." Okita finished the sentence. A long, awkward silence formed between them. Gintoki finally started to laughed when he saw big cash coming his way.

"So… what do you say, Danna?"

"We're in." Gin replied. He then quickly adds, "But only under certain conditions that we will have enough space to put in 34 cups of strawberry pudding. And remember that you guys came to us to ask for our help, so don't expect us to be your bitches for you. Got that?"

"Whatever." Hijikata grumbled. He was actually against this idea at first, but then he had to swallow down his pride when Kondo told him that they do not have much choice left.

"Then, let us go get our stuff… Ah."

While they weren't looking, the house had collapsed down. A piece of paper flew from Otose's Snack House and landed in Gin's hand. It read:

_'Dear the good-for-nothing lazy ass bastard who never pays my rent, Gintoki, _(Gin: why does she even bothers to write Dear?)

_Tama, Catherine and I have decided to go help my friend's business at the country side for quite some time. If you do not have the money to pay by the time we come back, __you're dead, understand?__ You're beyond dead. You will suffer in hell, understand?_

_ Love, Catherine, Tama and Otose_

"Well, we just have to use the money we get from you guys to fix the house and buy new stuff. Let's go Shinpachi, Kagura." Gin gathered strawberry puddings that are on the floor and stepped inside the car casually. Hijikata curses his luck then followed in. The car drove to the Shinsengumi's headquarters and dropped them off. Okita explained the situation to them in details and while he leads them to the meeting room.

"We are lucky because we still have supply electricity left. I guess that the rest of the town will lose power soon because the Terminal that conduct electricity to feed the whole town has collapsed. Many houses, like yours, had also received the impact from the crash and collapsed down too. It is only the matter of time before people will start evacuating out of Edo… do you understand the word _evacuate_, China?"

"I do!" replied Kagura. "What, do you think I am stupid and uneducated? Do you understand the word _educate,_ Sadist?"

"Do too." Replied Okita. "I have been _educated_ about the sadism stuff. Want me to _educate _you on that, huh, China?"

As they argued, Okita finally opened the door to the meeting room. He then added the last important thing that he forgot to tell Yorozuya.

"One last thing… there is somebody I would like you guys to meet."

Kagura stepped into the room and froze.

"Danna, Megane, China girl… meet the previous captain of Harusame's 7th division, Kamui."

And sure enough, in the middle of the room, sat the certain orange-head who was smiling one of his dangerous smiles. He looked up at Kagura and lifted his right hand in a greeting manner.

"Hiya," Kamui chirped cheerfully, "my dear little sister!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Chapter 3**

"Kamui, you bastard!" Kagura screeched. Before anyone will have time to react, she took out her purple parasol and aimed for Kamui's head.

But Kamui, as expected, dodged the attacks gracefully with a big grin on his face. Abuto sighed tiredly._ Youngsters these days sure have a lot of energy…_

"Oi, calm down! This is not a freaking zoo!" Yelled Hijikata who was making his way through the crowd, only to witness a horrible sight of the ex- meeting room which was looking more like a zoo every time Kagura smashed down her parasol with a powerful force.

"The Mayora is right this time, Kagura-chan. Now, do as the mighty Gin-chan instruct you. Breath in, think of the mountains. Breath out, think of the sea. Breath in…"

"Shut up, Gin-chan!" Yelled Kagura from somewhere in the messy room with furniture flying everywhere. "You want to die or what?"

"What did you say, you damn brat?!" Gintoki scolded as he moved in and locked the Yato girl's neck from behind then knocked her head with his fist. Kamui stopped dodging and his smile dispersed at that sibling-like action of Gin. "Say that again and I will shave off your hair. Do you want to be bald like you dad?!"

"Let me go, Gin-chan! Tax robbers, explain yourselves. Why the do you have criminals in here, unchained and unattended, huh?!"

"That's because we are currently on the temporary peace agreement term with them." Answered Hijikata as he opened the door to the new meeting room (which is right beside the old one) and let everyone in. _Damn these violent, messed up Yato kids!_

"That's right, Kagura-chan." Added Isao Kondo while he rubbed his hands together nervously, not knowing when he might steps on the land mines that could cause Kagura to go berserk like just now. _Girls this age are hard to understand, after all._

Kagura snorted. "Why would you do that? This psychopath right here could betray you at any moment, you know?"

_Ouch,_ thought everybody in the room as they turned and looked at Kamui with pitiful eyes.

"Do you know this guy before or what, China girl?" Okita asked curiously, not being able to receive the telepathy signal from the silver haired samurai who was trying to silence him. _Wrong move! Retreat, retreat out of her personal territory, Souchirou-kun!_

"Damn straight I do. He is my older brother who is a freakin…"

Click, went the sound of the handcuff as it snapped itself perfectly around Kagura's wrists. She turned around and stared blankly at Okita Sougo who is now standing behind her with a big, stupid grin on his face.

"…Not only are you an illegal immigrant, but you are also related with a criminal? Tsk, tsk…how many laws have you broken so far?"

"What the hell, Sadist?! If you are going to arrest someone, then arrest the real criminal! Why are you arresting me?!"

"I can't do that. We are on the temporary alliance term now." Said the Prince of sadists from the Sadist planet as he roughly pulled the girl up by her arm. "What shall your first lesson be, China? Whip, candles, rape… I mean rope, or would you rather be humiliated in public? Your choice."

"Sougo, that's enough playing around. We are here to do business, remember?" Reminded Hijikata when he happened to saw a big, stormy cloud peaked out from underneath Kamui's smiling expression. _Not good,_ he thought to himself, _this big brother Yato has a hidden sister complex!_

"Party pooper." Okita murmured and released Kagura's wrists. He then sat down beside Gintoki and listened to Kondo as the Gorilla Commander started to speak.

"Let me explain this temporary peace term in details. Kagura-chan, you already know about the Kumoto, right?"

"Yeah." Kagura grunted. She shot Kamui a sharp look and moved closer to Gintoki protectively.

"Well, your big brother had also told me about them. According to Kamui-san, he was here on Earth before the attack started. He came to warn us one hour in advance, but we still couldn't protect the Terminal."

"What were you doing here on Earth, bastards?" Kagura asked.

Abuto cleared his throat. "Well. We were…"

"I want to hear this from Kamui." Interrupted Kagura quickly. If there were to be something she's sure she knows about Kamui, it would be his lying habits. Ever since when she was young, she'd always noticed that the thingy on Kamui's head, doorknob, antenna- or whatever you would like to call it – would always twitched when he told lies. She was tempted to tell him many times when she was younger, but her Mami told her to keep it a secret because sometimes, girls just need to know what's going on with men in her family. That little secret she keeps did not help her to detect Kamui's bloodlust nor did it help to prevent him from leaving, but it can still be somewhat useful in this situation. And from the look of it, it seems like Kamui is still unaware of his habit.

"If that's what you want, dear sister. Abuto and I were on our great monster hunting journey on Earth…"

The antenna twitches.

"…when we received a warning letter from Takasugi Shinsuke. That one-eyed Cyclops told us about the attack that had just happened."

The antenna did not twitch this time.

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "But why? I thought that he wanted to destroy Earth."

"Oh, he still does." Kamui took out a piece of paper and handed it to Gintoki who sat across the table. Gin examined that paper carefully. "But he said that he refuses to let anyone destroy Earth before he does. He's a type of guy who likes to go after healthy preys rather than preys that are weak and wounded."

"This is Takasugi's ugly handwriting, alright." Said Gintoki when he finished reading the paper and passed it down the table. "But why are _you _helping us? What do you gain from it?"

"Strong enemies." Replied Kamui with a murderous smile on his face. "Lots of strong enemies. The Kumoto clan has the strength that I desire to fight against. As long as I get to fight them, I don't really care about the Earth or anything else."

"Heh. No wonder he decided to help." Muttered Kagura. His antenna did not twitched, which means that he did lied. The thought of her own brother lusting so much after blood and battles might made her feel sick, but what makes her feel even sicker is the sound of the beast inside her head that's screaming with excitement.

"Anyway, they offered to assist us in this battle. In return, we must let them know every move we are going to make supply them with shelter and food. The agreement will be off as soon as one of us shows any signs of betrayal or when the mission is accomplished. You guys know that you are here under the same conditions, right, Yorozuya?" Asked Hijikata in order to confirm their agreement.

"You tax robbers are going to supply us with food and shelter? Why do I feel so guilty about using the stolen tax money, Gin-chan?"

"It is okay, Kagura. The day that you no longer feel ashamed is the day you become one of them. Gin-chan will pray from the bottom of his heart that you would never have become like that and keep in mind that even though I am lazy…"

"We can hear you, you stupid mutts!" Hijikata shouted. "Kondo-san, do we really have to let them stay here?! Just look at those faces and tell me that you don't want to throw them out!"

"Calm down, Toshi. Shinpachi-kun is Otae-san's younger brother. He's my future brother in law. How can I just leave him out in the cold while Otae-san is staying here?"

"Who's your brother in law?" Screamed Shinpachi. "I will never let the Shimura family marry into some extinct gorilla clan. Wait, my sister is also staying here?"

"Yup. I thought that it would be too dangerous to let her stay alone at a time like this, so I went to picked her up and lured her… I mean, get her to come here by telling her that you will also be staying here." The gorilla explained. Shinpachi's veins popped.

"The real danger here is you! My sister would be much better off staying home alone!"

Kagura stood up and stretched. It seems to her like this meeting was over and the little rays light that are able to go through the Kumoto's flying ship are slowly fading away as the night crept closer. Kagura almost haven't eaten all day and now she is tired as hell. She might not completely trusts Kamui yet, but at least their objectives are the same this time. "Anego is also here, yes? Then I will go sleep with her tonight."

Kondo froze in place. His heart was sinking away. _Shit, I totally forgot that girls are creatures which like to stay together in groups! How am I going to sneak into Otae-san's room tonight and take her pictures then?!_

"You… you can't, Kagura-chan!"

"Huh? What are you on, Gorilla? who else do you expect me to sleep with if not Anego?"

"Eh… um… well… How about your Aniki?! Why don't you go sleep with Kamui-san tonight? It's a big reunion between you siblings, after all!"

Everybody stopped moving, even Kamui who was about to stand up. He turned around and looked at a human called Isao Kondo with his eyes wide opened, as if he'd just learned that Abuto is actually a girl or that his good-for-nothing father's bald head has suddenly become covered with real hair, not a toupee.

Yeah… the shock was that bad.

Okita Sougo sucked in a deep breath. His mind sank deeply into his twisted sadistic nature as he started to look for ways to ensured that what Kondo had suggested on impulse does not come true.

_Not as long as he has something to say about it._

The silence went on for what felt like eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Chapter 4**

Isao Kondo stood still in the middle of the room when every eye fell on him. _Eh, what? What did I do wrong?_

Kagura walked up to Kondo at a very fast pace and grabbed his collar. She then shook him like a ragged doll. "What are you saying, Gorilla? Where are you thinking from, your baby toe? Do you want to get me killed?!"

"What… get you killed? What are you talking about, Kagura-chan?" Kondo asked confusedly and dizzily when he was finally released from Kagura's iron grip. His head was spinning because his brain was shook so hard that it was unable to comprehend things around him. Hijikata inhaled his cigarette and spoke up quietly.

"What's wrong with sleeping with your sibling? I mean, he is your brother, right?"

"Just shut up and keep on consuming cancer, Mayora. Anyway, I'm not going to sleep with this idiot for sure. I'm going to sleep with Anego."

"But… but… you can't! I bought Otae-san eggs from the super market, if you know what I mean," stated Kondo with a small smirk. Everybody who knew about Otae's cooking froze and looked at the floor bitterly. _Damn, the Gorilla must've thought this through! Everybody's lives are at risk! _

_Okay,_ Kagura thought to herself, _so Anego option is out. I would rather be killed by a knife than some unknown substance. Who else can I…_

"Shinpachi! Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Eh?" Shinpachi looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "I think I will sleep with my sister tonight, Kagura-chan. As you can see, I'm already used to her poisoning… cooking. Besides, it is dangerous here with a loose Gorilla."

"EHHH!" Kondo yelled painfully and shielded his eyes when he saw Shinpachi's glasses glinted brilliantly. _Crap, I totally forgot that Shinpachi-kun has developed a resistance cell to the dark matter! _

"How about you then, Gin-chan? Please! Health me! We've always sleep together at the Yorozuya, right?"

Gintoki looked at the Yato girl who is now desperately clinging to his legs with pity. He was about to say yes when he looked up and saw the look everyone was giving him.

Hijikata:_ Pedophile…_

Shinpachi:_ Gin-san… don't tell me…_

Kondo:_ Yorozuya, I know that single guys this age tend to be lonely, but…_

Abuto:_ …BE ASHAMED._

Kamui:_ Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill…_

Okita:_ Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die…_

"…Sorry, Kagura. I can't save you. Please give up on Gin-chan and find someone else!"

"But… Gin-chan!" Kagura screamed and reached out her hand when Gintoki burst into a dramatic run and dashed out of the meeting room with sparkling tears of shame and guilt running down his face. The room went quiet once the silver haired samurai had exited.

"I will sleep alone."

"We don't have that much luxury around here. The place is packed with injured men everywhere. Megane will be sleeping with his sister. Kondo-san will… well, he'll probably stalk the girl all night, so he'll be sleeping on the ceiling. I will have to share a room with Yamazaki. Abuto-san, sorry to say but you might have to share the room with the damn perm. You have either Sougo or your brother." Said Hijikata. Kagura felt like killing someone at that very moment.

"I don't mind sleeping with China and her brother. Her stinky dog and Danna's strawberry puddings can have the other room." Okita said dead-panned. Kagura screamed.

"What are you saying, Sadist? Are you out of your freakin mind?"

Then she saw that look in his eyes. The look of pure sadistic nature. _This guy will do anything to make me suffer, even if it means staking his own life?!_

"Great idea, Sougo! We can even save room for Sama…Saja… Sadahari-kun too!"

"Are you serious, Gorilla?! I'm not safe in there. My life will be hanging between the thread in that room with those two monsters!"

"Wrong, Kagura-chan. You will be the safest person alive in there. On your left is your strong, reliable older brother. On your right is a policeman who upholds his duty above anything else. I see no reasons to fear."

"My older brother is a psychopath and the policeman you mentioned is a twisted sadist who loves to torture girls! I don't even know if I will come out of that room the same in the morning. I could turn into an M!"

"Now, no more arguments, China." Okita stood up lazily and pulled her along with him. His eyes were sparkling with excitement. _This could take my mind out of killing Hijikata-san for a while._

"Well then, see you tomorrow, Earthlings and Abuto." Kamui waved with a smile and followed Okita and Kagura into the hall way. Kagura was yelling and swearing like a  
truck driver while Kamui simply carried his umbrella with a scary smile. Okita smirked at his awesomeness.

He would do anything to be with his sister, Mitsuba, again. He loved her and cherished her more than anyone. That's why he couldn't understand the conflict between China and her China older brother. _Why would anyone hate their sibling, unless that sibling is Hijikata?_

* * *

Once they've arrived at Okita's room, the prince of Sadist let go of the girl in his arm and tossed her a blue futon.

"I call the one beside the door." he said and picked up his own futon then yawned tiredly. Kagura growled angrily when she turned and saw Kamui walking towards the corner beside the window with his futon. This means that she is stuck in the middle.

Kamui undo his braid quietly with his eyes glued tightly at Kagura's and Okita's movements. His sister released her buns and the Shinsengumi guy was popping his buttons. Both of them look as relaxed as they could be, as if this isn't their first time spending the night together.

_No way, _thought Kamui as he nodded to himself, _Kagura is only 15 and the guy is 19, the same age as me. There is no way they would… but what if… eh? Is it possible? Nah… nope. I don't think so… probably not. Because, like, I was the one who raised her up and stuff… but then the perverted silver haired samurai was also the one who looked after her at such critical age. Besides, this Shinsengumi guy wants to rape her! Ah, shit! I wanna kill him, but I can't!_

"This takes me back to that night, eh, China?" Okita finally called out as he brushed his teeth in the washroom. He was referring to the night when they were captured by the Joui group with that girl, Kirie. Kamui stopped moving and smiled at them as calmly as he could. _What night is he talking about?_

"Ah, you are right. Damn you for speaking of something so dirty (referring to the poo) at such a touching moment. It was such a turn off."

_EH! Wait, what dirty talk?! What turn off?!_

"Aw, come on. At least I didn't actually do it (poo), right? You were the one who was a turn off for suddenly stopping like that (when she was running and got shot). We could've made it through (escaping) if it weren't for you." Said Okita who had just finished changing into his light green pajama. Kagura sneered and walked into the washroom after Okita came out.

_HUH!? You`re kidding me! I am going to kill the samurai first, then the Shinsengumi guy, then…_

Kagura walked out with a yawned and grabbed her blanket. She looks too tired to even argue about the rooming or who was turn off any longer. She looked at Kamui who was sitting with a frozen smile then nodded to the washroom with a small grunt.

"…It isn't busy anymore."

"Oh… okay. Thanks." Kamui mumbled and got up. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and changed his clothes into a pajama he had with him in his backpack. _I will make whoever polluted my sister`s innocent pay. How shall I do it? Should I kill them with a knife or umbrella or…_

The list went on forever.

Kamui turned off the light and returned to the room, only to find darkness and the sound of Kagura and Okita breathing and swearing at each other sleepily. He shut the door and lay down on his own futon, oblivious to the fact that both Kagura and Okita are just faking the relaxation they`ve put up until now. The truth is, they were so aware of being killed, they couldn`t do anything but pretend to be casual to each other.

That night, none of them could sleep.

Kagura couldn`t sleep because she was sure that either Kamui or Okita or both are going to jump her. They are going to kill her and put her in a stuffy body bag. But she was too tired to stay up all night with her soldier face, so she drew eyes over her eye lids and try to sleep. Her sleep was disturbed every time she heard any sound. This is one hellish night for Kagura.

Okita couldn`t sleep because even though her was strong, he`s still in the same room with two mood swinging Yatos. They could easily break his neck once he lets his guard down, especially the older one who seems like he was smiling all the time, but always glare at him with murderous intents. His sword felt uncomfortable under his futon, too. This is one hellish night for Okita Sougo.

Kamui couldn`t sleep for quite different reasons. His rage was boiling once he thought about _the night _Okita and Kagura had spent together. It is not easy to sleep while you are angry, trust me. Also, every time Okita shifted in his futon, Kamui was ready to jump on the boy. One wrong movement which was made closer to Kagura might`ve resulted a massive battle between Kamui and Okita. The bloodlust inside Kamui was stronger than ever. This is one hellish night for Kamui.

They are never going to last for three weeks in this kind of situation. No way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Chapter 5**

They really didn't last.

Kagura collapsed while fixing the roof on the fourth day. She took Gintoki and Shinpachi rolling down the roof with her. Okita went down with a fierce cold which lasted for nearly a week (never happened before) and was unable to continue his daily routine, killing Hijikata. Kamui fell asleep at the dinner table, which was considered critical by Abuto. The Yato boy will **never** sleep when there are foods in front of him.

By the end of the week, all three of them had come to an agreement in order to survive. The rule was simple; do not show or indicate any attempt to kill, harm, abuse or rape (added by Kamui) their roommates in any verbal and physical form. Whoever breaks the rule will be severely punished by the other two.

The key was to have no interaction at all. Okita came close to breaking the 'no rape' rule once when he was changing his shirt and Kagura walked in. It was considered normal for Kagura, with this room originally belongs to Okita and all, but not for Kamui. Kamui dashed in 2 seconds after as if he had been waiting for that moment and nearly destroyed the whole room with his smile still plastered on his face. He called it 'sexual assault' and 'polluting young female's innocent'.

The remaining two weeks was painful, but they all managed to get through it somehow.

On the start of the third week, the Hijikata and Kondo suddenly called everyone in for a meeting and told them that Yamazaki has finally gathered enough information. The team was decided by a rock-paper-scissor game (which was ridiculous in Kagura's opinion) and Kagura ended up in the same group with her roommates. Seriously, what are the chances of that? Kondo, Shinpachi and Yamazaki are in the same group while Hijikata, Gintoki and Abuto get to be together. The remaining three people were Kagura, Kamui and Okita.

"Listen up," said the Mayora while Kagura was cursing at her luck, "the Kumoto does not know how strong we are or our number yet. The best way to bring them down is to destroy them from the inside of their own ship. We must sneak in as separate groups so that they will be confuse and we must destroy the engine, the weapons and the power room before they can proceed any further than this. We don't know what made them wait for so long, but according to Yamazaki, they will finally make their first move today."

"Pause right there, Ogushi- kun." Yawned Gintoki lazily as he scratched his back. Hijikata clenched his teeth and snapped at him.

"My name is not Ogushi! And what part of my wonderful explanation don't you get?"

"Just shut up and listen to me. The ship is freaking big, if you know what I mean. It is even bigger than the mayonnaise collection you have in your room. It will take us days or maybe even weeks to find each other in there; don't need to mention all those things we must destroy. How are we going to contact each other during those time, huh, Toshi-kun?"

"Don't call me Toshi so casually, damn perm." Muttered Hijikata. _This guy is actually very good at this kind of thing. Well, he used to be regarded as Shiroyasha, after all. This much is only expected. _"I have already prepared for that. Yamazaki!"

"Yes, Vice Commander!" Yamazaki responded and tossed every group a bottle of mayonnaise. They looked at it and stared at Hijikata.

"Hijikata-san," Okita started, "I know that in your world, mayonnaise fixes everything. But I really don't see how a bottle of this shit…"

"It is not shit, it is mayonnaise! And look inside carefully before you start criticizing me."

Kagura snatched the bottle from Okita's hand and untwisted the red cap. Inside the seemingly useless mayonnaise bottle is a small machine flashing a small red light.

"Woah, what is this, Hijikata-san?" Asked Shinpachi after he peered inside the bottle.

"It is a Mayo- talkie. This will help us communicate without them being able to detect our signal. With this, we will be just fine. But since the batteries can't be charged in there, we have to use it as less as we can…"

"SUKONBU ROCKS!" Kagura yelled into the Mayo-talkie as she pressed down on the small button on the cap. Her voice resounded in every Mayo-talkie devices there are in the room.

"Hey, cut it out…"

"I WANT TO HAVE STRAIGHT HAIR!" Gin yelled into the other one. His voice was loud as if he was speaking on a microphone.

"You, sugar addict, stop!"

"OTSU-CHAN CHOMEI, CHOMEI!"

"ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN!"

"OTAE-SAN, PLEASE MARRY ME…"

"Shut your traps! Yelling in the Mayo- talkie won't make your wishes come true! And what do you think you are doing, Kondo-san?!"

"Eh, I was proposing my unconditional love to Otae-san…"

"I don't actually need your explanation!"

Okita took the Mayo-talkie from Kagura and inhaled a deep breath. "DIE, HIJIKATA YOU BASTARD! THIS DESIGN IS SO UGLY IT MAKES ME WANT TO PUKE!"

"What did you say, Sougo?! You son of a…!"

The fight broke out quickly and fiercely in the room. Shinpachi was thrown in the air by Gintoki and crashed with the poor Yamazaki who just happened to sit close to the angry Hijikata. Kamui and Abuto watched in amazement.

Soon enough, when they were all drained of energy, Hijikata panted and tried to continue.

"A…as you shit heads… may have already… ah, my back… known… we have three groups here. The door to their ship will… open at twelve thirty, so be ready for it… and jump for the chance… I'll give each group a map… map… and you just wait for them in the location we marked there… as soon as they get out… Sougo's group will distract them for us and every else just get in the ship. Sougo, try to take… out as many as you can while you are on your way in, got it?"

"Eh, doesn't this mean that I'm doing all the work here, Hijikata-san?"

"Why do you think you have the other two Yatos with you, huh? They are the strongest and they know most about the Kumoto. Of course I'm gonna give you extra work for that."

"That's not fair. You have Abuto-san with you too."

"Look," said Hijikata as he was getting impatient, "if I were to tell you to make the way in the ship quietly without fighting anyone, will you be able to do it?"

"No. I've got to cut a head or two before I get in the ship." Answered Okita instantly.

"That's my point. Now everybody go pack your stuff and scram. Pack enough supplies for at least 5 days. The maps of their drop-off locations are on the table. Get it after you are done packing."

Everybody got up from their seats and stretched with small conversations. Gintoki took this chance to approach both Shinpachi and Kagura quietly. "You guys know how dangerous this can get, right? I'm kind of worry since the awesome me can't go with you… be careful. Okay?"

"Of course, Gin-san. We'll be careful, right, Kagura-chan?"

"That's right. There's no need for you to worry. I'll die after you for sure!"

"Damn brats…" Gin sighed with a small smile on his face. He reached out his hand and patted Kagura's and Shinpachi's head. "Just make sure you don't get killed. When we do meet again, let's hope that their ship is sunken low in ground, yeah?"

"Yup! I'll see you soon, Gin-chan, Shinpachi."

Kagura waved and walked away. Her eyes are determined and fierce. _I won't let anything bad happen to them. Be it the aliens or the Kumoto… I'll take them all on!_

* * *

**Present time**

**Location: Behind the bushes**

"I think we are in the wrong spot." Kagura spoke up after 40 minutes of sitting in the middle of Okita and Kamui. Their enemies are late. Something is wrong here. Okita and Kamui gave each other another intense glare and look around.

"How could that be? We follow exactly what the Earthling told us to do." Kamui mumbled, directing the statement to the Earthling who is in the way of him and his sister's reunion.

"Don't ask me," said Okita grumpily, "if we had follow the compass like I told you to do, we would've been in the right spot."

"Yeah? Well the compiss… whatever you call it, is wrong. According to the direction that the stars are locating…"

"Shut the hell up, both of you!" Kagura yelled angrily. She grabbed her parasol and got up. When she saw no signs of enemies, she walked right out of the bushes and look at the floating boat.

"What are you doing, sister? If we are going to take the risk, then let the Earthling take it."

"Huh, to think that you are scared of a small little Kumoto. Please, Papa, find him enough cushion so he won`t get hurt when he fall down from the bike!"

"Scared? Me? You are the one shivering in your…"

"Stop!" Kagura yelled once more. Back at the Shinsengumi's quarter, all three of them barely talks because they don't want to hold any grudge and break the peace rule by fighting each other at night, but now that they are free of that sleepless nights, the Sadist and her stupid brother had been going at it like stray dogs. "The weather is too hot for this. I'm hungry and we can't find our enemies yet. So let's just go grab the Dango across the street real quick and…"

"Are you serious, China? Dango at time like these?"

"… So what?"

"Wouldn't Ramen be more fulfilling? I know this store. It's kind of far away, but I'm sure that if we run…"

_Is he inviting my dear little sister on a date?_ Kamui clenched his teeth as he tries to keep up his smile; _she's too young for that. There's no way in the fucking hell I would let her…_

THUD.

A sound from the other side of the park made all three jumped. Okita, who was closer to Kagura pressed Kagura's head down and got into a crouching position behind the bushes. Soon enough, the trio can hear another footstep following each other.

"Man, we can finally do our job." Came a sound from somewhere close by. Okita and Kagura crawled into the bushes where Kamui is hiding and listen carefully to their voices.

"Yeah. The Earthlings are so damn stupid to let us invade them this easily. Have they no pride?" Another voice spoke. Kamui smiled excitedly as he enters his homicidal mode and Kagura gripped her parasol closer. _These ignorant bastards are the Kumoto, alright._

"Though, I can't believe the Commander has diarrhea at such a time like this. The whole washroom reeks of last night's dinner and what not. We are delayed from our plan for nearly 50 minutes!"

_Diarrhea? _Kagura turned to look at her teammates in disbelief. _They are late to the battle and I have to put up with these two for another 50 minutes because their Commander has diarrhea? Thi_s _is so fucking messed up! Are they even taking this invasion seriously?_

"Psst… China, China 2, we'll attack them in 20 seconds. Once you attack, don't get too engage in the fight and just sprint for the ship. We just have to cause enough chaos for the other group to sneak in. Got it?" Okita whispered. Kamui looked at the Shinsengumi officer and cracked his fingers quietly. _Well, there will be enough time to have fun in that ship. I guess I'll listen to him for once._

"15 seconds."

Kagura got to her knees.

"7 seconds"

Okita shifted his position closer to the Yato girl.

"4…"

Kamui notices Okita movement towards his sister…

"3…"

…and smacked Okita's head.

"2…"

Okita elbowed back.

"1…"

Kagura kicked them both in annoyance.

"Go!"

* * *

**I would like to take this chance to thank everybody who read this slobby fanfiction of mine. The reviews and comments made me the happiest person alive. It made my day. Please review more and I will give you 300 yen.**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Chapter 6**

Kagura launches forward and fired her bullets in between her enemies to separate them. The Kumoto turned around and dodged to the side.

"What the hell…!" One Kumoto guy swore. He is incredibly tall and muscular with tanned skin, like the other guy. But that, of course, didn't stop Kagura. She whipped her head around and eyed him with a dark aura, then jumped in the air and smashed her parasol on him with a powerful force that breaks the ground apart.

"That's for making me wait for 50 minutes, you bastards! Where's your shit-running Commander?!"

While Kagura was busy fighting her own enemy, Kamui and Okita recovered from her kick and started their own sadistic torturing session. Okita draw out his katana and stabbed the guy who Kagura was exchanging fists with. But then he realised something that made him froze in surprise.

His sword won't pierce through the guy's skin.

"China, back out!" Okita warned, but it was too late. Kagura punched the guy in his stomach and felt the vibration running through her, as if she had just punched an iron bar or something harder. She yelped in pain and pulled her fist back.

"Ow, shit, that hurts!"

"You're not bad at all, little missy," said the Kumoto guy who was unaffected by Kagura's punch. He smiled and lifted the surprised Kagura up by her neck. "But you're not good enough!"

With that being said, he slammed the Yato girl on the ground. Kagura felt the air squeezed out of her lungs, but she was more pissed than pained. She rolled to her side and pushed herself off the ground her hands then kicked square him on the face. The Kumoto guy was sent flying.

"BWAHAHA, look who's talking now? Sadist, get the bastard!"

"Don't order me around." Okita smiled sadistically. He lifted his katana high until it glinted in the small amount sun light there is and waited for a perfect moment when the Kumoto guy would come down. And as expected, the guy came down with a yelp of pain and pleasure mixed together when the katana went through his butt.

"GYAHHH!"

"I knew my eyes did not deceive me. You are an M, aren't you?!" Okita asked sadistically and plunged the katana in deeper.

"No, you are dead wrong, brat!"

"Don't lie to me! I know your type of guy. You acted tough at school by bullying kids for their lunch money, but when you come home, you just can't wait to be treated like a pig! You were pushed around to do chores, work and farming, but you were still happy when you saw other people's angry expressions. You were contented! S people would never be like that!"

"No way… How did you… Oh god, don't tell me… you are…"

"That's right; I'm the prince of sadists on the Sadist planet! Now, tell me you are a pig who enjoyed being…"

"Wait," Kagura interrupted, "that messed up planet really existed?!"

"No duh," Okita spoke and twisted his katana around. Another scream came from the Kumoto guy before everything will go quiet. Okita sighed and pulled out the katana. "Ah, he fainted from pleasure. I guess there's no helping it."

"Pleasure? You call that pleasure? I think you just killed him."

"You don't understand, China. M people are built tougher than S people so that they will be able to endure pain. But now, I think that we've just discovered something even more important. The Kumotos have skin that's hard and thick as hell. Even your punches barely made him feel anything at all. China2, are you done yet?"

"Hmm…" Kamui looked up from his preyed that is now lying face down on the ground with his neck twisted in an awkward angle, but no blood was found. "I think you are right. I couldn't pierce through him with my hands, so I broke his neck instead. Such a shame. I would like to see more blood splatters… wait, who is China2?"

"Can you stop with your disgusting talk already? Ah, look, there are more of them coming this way."

Okita and Kamui looked into the direction that Kagura pointed. Sure enough, more ridiculously muscled men are heading towards their way with a very fast speed.

"There they are! Captured them all!"

"13… 24… 47… Okay, there are more than 50 of them coming our way. I think it's about time we get into the damn ship. China and China2, get going." Okita said deadpanned and took out his handy bazooka. He aimed at the rushing crowd, grinned, and fired.

"Sadist! Where the hell did you get your bazooka from?!" Kagura asked as she sprinted after Kamui to the rope which leads to the door of the ship. Okita smirked.

"Everybody have bazooka in their hearts, China girl. As long as you are a true man, you can draw out any deadly bazooka from within yourself."

"Really?! Does this mean that I can do it too?!"

"Don't take his words seriously, little sister. They are all lies enveloped in his darkness. By the way, who is China2?"

They all stopped once they climbed the rope and stepped inside the small room on the cold, metal ship. Okita looked around and found the heavy iron door with a small scanning machine beside it. "Shit. They use a scan system here."

"No worries," Kagura whistled and dropped her backpack. She reached her hand inside and searched for something. "They are surely going to climb up after us. Just use one of them to get us through the scanning machine… Ah ha! I found it!"

"What is that? And who is China2?" Kamui asked Kagura when his sister stood up gleefully with something in her hands.

"It is a tamagoyagi, in scientific name, a dark matter. Anego made this for us to eat, but the chances of us surviving after consuming it are very low. So, if we can't hurt the Kumoto from the outside because of their hard skin, we have to destroy them from the inside!"

"…That's just pure evil, China. Even the Kumoto doesn't deserve this." Okita muttered when he heard sounds of guys climbing up the rope without knowing that hell awaits them in Kagura's hand. When the first guy appeared and followed by the other guys, Kagura fired the dark matter in her hand accurately into their faces.

"AGHH, it is poison!"

"Something disgusting got into my eyes!"

"Mommy, help!"

"Hurry it up, Sadist!" Kagura yelled. She and Kamui were busy fending off the Kumoto by throwing the dark matter around. Okita grabbed one of the guys who passed out on the floor by his hair, forced his eyes to open by pulling eyelids apart and slammed his face into the scanning waited and heard a robotic woman voice came from the device.

"_… Scanning process failed. There's an unknown substance in the way. Please remove the…"_

"Ah, damn it all." Okita swore and used his sleeve to wipe off the dark matter on the guy's face. His sleeve made a sizzling sound and rotted away as if it had come in contact with acid. He then smashed the guy's face into the scanning machine multiple times more until blood started gushing out.

"Scan, bitch!"

_"Please do not call me a bitch. Scanning process failed. The user was impolite. There's blood in the way of scanning. Please remove dirty language and…"_

"Fuck you. I can call you anything I want." Okita stated and wiped the poor guy's face on the white wall. "Now stop complaining and just scan. Otherwise…"

The machine seems to acknowledge the sadistic tone in Okita's voice. _"Scanning process completed. You may enter."_

The door slid open. Okita turned around and called for the other two siblings. "China, China2, The door is open! Hurry up!"

"Took you long enough!" Kagura called back and kicked off the guy who was grabbing her shoulders. She ran to the door beside her rival and heard the creaking noise the tubes that are holding the room together. They looked as if they may collapse anytime soon.

"Bastard, hurry up!" Kagura yelled for Kamui who was still fighting with his killer smile on and was too engrossed in his own battle to notice that the floor is shaking from the damage. Kagura swore and runs back to get her brother.

"Kamui! Move it, you bastard!"

"China… shit!" Okita dropped the guy on the floor to block the doorway so that the door wouldn't close on them and he wouldn't have to deal with the annoying machine again. He rushed to Kagura as the floor gave up and crumbled down, creating a big, seemingly endless hole below them. Kagura halted in surprise when she felt the weightlessness under her and fell backwards into the darkness, high above the ground.

_Damn you, Kamui…_ Kagura thought to herself. _Even though I couldn't care less about you now, you can still put me into my demise?_ Everything seems to be in slow motion. She tilted her head up and all of a sudden, she saw something bright flashes before her eyes.

Kamui's broad back was facing her. Like that time when they parted at her home planet. The time when he told her that she's useless and he doesn't need her anymore. Then, something bright orange that looks long and strong appeared once again. That something looks a lot like a rope. Like something she can hold onto.

Kagura reaches out her hand…

and grabs Kamui's braid.

* * *

Kamui is strong and he knows it.

He's the son of Umibozu, a hero sung to be a strongest fighter in the universe. He's a member of the Yato clan, the warriors blood runs through his veins. He traveled in space along with his subordinates, gained a reputation that would put any villains to shame.

But to be up-side-down with his leg hanging on an iron tube while having two people hanging on to his hair is hard for anyone, even for Kamui.

"Kagura… little sis… dear… you're ripping my hair off my scalp. Please… let go."

"Nahh~" Kagura let out a groan as she cling closer to Kamui's braid. Pieces of iron bars, tubes and scraps are falling all around her and her eternal rival into the big hole which used to be the floor. The only reason they are survived is because Kamui wrapped his legs around a big iron tube that is long enough to cross that big, empty space and Kagura was fast enough to grabbed onto his hair. As a result, Kamui is now hanging up-side-down with Kagura's hand on his braid and Okita Sougo hanging on around waist.

"No, you are seriously going to make me bald like our useless Papi. I beg of you, my whole life is ahead of me. I can't be bald." Kamui tried to smile.

"My whole life is hanging on your hair right now, bro. And I mean literally. I can't let go. Why don't you let go so it will be easier for me to get up, huh, Sadist?" Kagura looked down and asked Okita who was supposed to save her, not dragged her down to hell with him.

Okita lifted his legs to cradle around Kagura's feet. He holds on to his dear life and answered. "No can do. I won't have courage to go see my sister in heaven if I die a pathetic death like this without even killing Hijikata-san first."

"You have a sister? She's dead?"

"Yeah. Her name is Mitsuba… this really isn't a time to talk about the deceased, is it?"

"You are still alive, Earthling? Why can't I see you?" Kamui asked, a little bit surprised that the weakling species is still alive.

"Because I'm hanging on to your little sister. Look down a bit more and you'll see."

Kamui rolled his blue eyes down and saw Okita with his arms wrapped around Kagura's body tightly. His face close to her heart and his legs around her feet.

Kamui nearly snap. "Hey, get your dirty hands off my sister! You are tainting her and dragging me to my death at the same time!"

"I told you I can't do it, China2. Why don't you just try and reach down your hand for us to hold onto or something?"

"Who the hell is China2?! Here, take my hand." Kamui reached down his hand. Kagura glanced up and swat it away with her free arm.

"No way. If I let go of your hair, you are definitely going to drop me."

"Huh? Do I look that evil to you? I would never…"

_"I have no use for weaklings like you."_

The voice inside Kamui's head resounded somewhere from his past. Kamui paused and look deeply into his sister's eyes, only to find distrust in them. _It is not really a wonder, considering the way I betrayed her…_

"Trust me on this one, sister. I promise I won't let go."

"You promise? What makes you think I will put my faith in you ever again? I'm not going to let go. I'm going to survive and go back to Yorozuya again!"

"I swear upon my pride of a Yato. I swear to Buddha, God and Shogun-sama that I really won't let go. So please, don't make me go bald. The last thing I want is to look like that jackass Papi."

Kagura looked down on Okita and considers her choices carefully.

-Keeps hanging on to Kamui's braid until god knows when.

-Trusts Kamui and die.

-Trusts Kamui and survive.

-Kicks down the Sadist, chances of surviving go up 20%.

- Commit triple suicide. Go to hell with two furious sons of the guns.

Clearly, Choice 3 was the only way to get out of this alive and safely. "Fine, but if you dare let go of us, you're going to have a hell to pay, got it?"

"Okay. Here." Kamui agreed immediately and reached down his hand one more time.

Kagura lifts up her arm, hesitates, and squeezes around Kamui's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Chapter 7**

"One… two… OHRAAA!" Kamui swings his arms up high one he felt his sister's small palm in his own. Kagura and Okita (who attached himself to Kagura's waist officially) flew up in the air and landed on the safe spot in front of the door with a loud thud.

"Ow… China, you are too heavy. Get off me."

"Is this the attitude you show to somebody you sticks to 2 seconds ago?! I saved your life!"

"And I risked my life trying to save yours before that. You should look over the action. It's the intention that counts."

"If intention was everything, then I would've kicked you down."

Once the weights were off his head, Kamui flipped over easily and walked along the tube towards Kagura and Okita who are still arguing. He can't help but quietly sighed in relief when he saw Kagura in safety. There were only few scratches on her pale skin.

"… My intention was as pure as snow."

"Pure? All you can ever be is a dark clump of energy, you Sadist! If it was me hanging off your waist, you would've kicked me down…"

"Now, don't waste your energy with this Earthling any further." Kamui said with a light smile and offered Kagura his hand to help her up. Kagura looks the other way, remembering the warmth she felt for but a moment and decided to help herself up without even looking back at her older brother.

Okita walks towards the door where the passed out Kumoto guy is still lying on the floor. The door that was supposed to be shut is still open; thanks to the guy's huge body that's blocking it.

Okita patted the body's shoulder. "As the gratitude of holding the door for us, I'll let you be with your friends," and threw the body into the hole.

"That's just cold." Kagura said as she walks past him onto the other side of the door. Kamui follows behind with a small smile on his face. Okita glanced back at the scanning machine and can't help but feel some sort of unknown hatred towards it.

"Bitch…"

* * *

"Where are we?" Kagura asked herself in a bored voice. They have been wandering around in this small hall way for more than 2 hours now, and there's still no sign of its ending. The view is the same, shiny metal. The ceiling is the same, square metal pieces. The floor is the same, hard metal. And her companions' faces are still the same old, Okita and Kamui.

"If I know, we would be out of here by now." Mumbled Okita. Kagura whipped around and found him in a half slumber state with his eye mask over his eyes. She gritted her teeth at his irritating face and threw her best punches yet.

"Shut up! If you have no answer, then don't even comment on my question!"

Okita dodged it easily with his eyes under the red mask. "Now, there's no need to be so agitated, China girl. Are you on your period or what? Has the hormones finally got to you?"

"Bastard! I've been seeing your face for 2 hours now. There's no way anybody can keep their cool when there's such an ugly thing in front of them for 2 hours straight!"

"Most people define your 'ugly' as 'a fine piece of art created by God', though."

"God and those people must need new glasses then!" Kagura shouted, very angry now. She raised her fist up high and flew to Okita. "Here, let me help that face look a little better, God!"

That's when they hear footsteps down the left way of the hall way.

Kagura's fist turns into a grab as she yanked Okita by his collar to a small space beside the hall way to hide. Kamui hopped in behind her and the two siblings poked their heads out from behind the wall.

"Why are the squads that we sent to Earth so late? They should be back by now, right?" One voice asks.

The other replied, "Nah. It's hard to tell with their shit-running Commander. He must be taking a dump in the bushes by now. I don't think they even began to invade Earth yet."

_What should we do with these two? _Kagura asked Kamui and Okita by sending a look of question after observing for a while. Okita looked a bit puzzled and looks back at her with a look that portrayed a massage of;

_You need to go to the bathroom? Is it an emergency?_

_Huh? You left your stove on at home? _Kamui sent that look to Kagura in surprise. Clearly, the three of them did not understand what each others are thinking at all.

_What?! You want to leave them alone?! _Kagura shouted with her eyes.

_You are going to take a dump?! You are going to do it here and now?! _Okita's eyes grew bigger.

_Eh?! Not only did you leave the stove on, you also left the wet laundries in the washer?! _Kamui's eyes opened, his mouth hung open.

_We can't just let them be! They are heading this way! He who strikes first is victorious, isn't that right?_

_It's not a dump, but your period?! You are seriously on you period?! Well, I never would have thought!_

_Not just the stove and the wet laundries, but your door is also unlocked?! That's too careless!_

While the three of them are staring at each other with their eyes wide opened, there was a sound of a robotic woman that announced something for everyone on the ship to hear.

"_Emergency, there are invaders on the ship. I repeat, there are invaders on this ship. Please assemble in the meeting room immediately."_

"What?! Let's go!" The two Kumoto guys turned around and ran back. Okita and Kamui took this chance and both grabbed Kaguraarms, and then pull her opposite ways.

"ARGHH! This freaking hurts! What are you guys doing?!"

"Yes, what are you doing Earthling?" Kamui asked with a small smile on his face. "Let her go right now."

"What do you mean what I'm doing? I'm taking her to the nearest washroom, duh." Okita stated and pull Kagura's arm even harder.

"She doesn't need to go to the washroom. She needs to go home and let me teach her on how to turn off her stove, dry her laundries and lock her doors before any thieves get in!" Kamui said and yanked even harder than before.

Kagura who stands in the middle of this mess was more confused than any of them. "What the fuck are you guys talking about?! OWW!"

"Let go, China2! You wouldn't understand woman's stuff! It's a very sensitive topic!"

"It is, indeed! It is clear that the sliver haired Samurai has not yet taught my sister about household things! The only person left to teach her is me, her older brother!"

"OWW!" Kagura yelps in pain. She grits her teeth and with her inhuman force, pulled both her arms in at the same time, resulting Okita who was grabbing on one side and Kamui who was grabbing on another to fly in the air, and face-crashed into each other.

"What is wrong with you?!" Kagura asks the other two men who are now crouching on the floor with their hands over their faces in pain. Kamui slowly remove his hand to see a big bruise on his forehead and Okita's lower lip bleeding.

"What is this? I can't seem to remember anything that happened 5 minutes ago." Kamui said in amazement. It appears that the impact on his head has removed all of his memories from the event that had just happened.

"I don't want to remember it. It didn't happen. Let's forget about it. Kami-sama, I don't want to remember it…" Okita mumbled over and over again with his hands over his mouth. _If that guy's forehead is bruised and my lower lip is bleeding… does it mean that I… I… I kis… kissed his forehead?!_

"Come on. Get up and let's get moving before we lose them." Kagura told her other two companions and runs to the direction where the other two Kumotos were heading. Kamui and Okita got up, and Okita gives Kamui an awkward stare.

"What happened, Earthling? Why are your lips bleeding and why can't I remember anything?"

"Nothing happened. It was just a nightmare. Just a horrible, disgusting, twisted…" Okita replied and wipes his lips. _Ignorance really is a fucking bliss…_

* * *

The Kumoto gathered in their so call meeting room. But that room is really nothing more than pigs farm. It was dirty, smelly and filled with a group of muscles. Totally disgusting for a lady like Kagura, who is now hiding above in the air way.

"Ew, this smells even worse than Gin-chan's unwashed laundry piles." Kagura complains quietly and squeezes her nose. Okita glances up and smirks.

"We all know that it takes a lot more than this to disgust you. Don't try to be like a lady by faking it, China."

Kagura snorted at him and looks down small holes in the air way where a few rays of light pass through. She keeps her eyes on someone who seems to be their leader. He is very tall, muscular with tanned skin, which is a complete opposite of the Yatos who have pale, delicate skin. His hair was dark brown and his eyes are orange. He is wearing a Chinese like outfit and a dark green cape around his neck. Bloodlust from his body can be seen even from somewhere far away. Easily put, his bloodlust is like a different version of Kamui. He looks like a punk.

"Listen up, bastards!" He spoke up with a loud voice. All the murmurings in the room go quiet immediately. _He is the ring leader, alright. _Kagura thought and gulped.

"The squads that we've sent to observe Earth are completely defeated. They've been lured back into our ship and the West Gate is now destroyed. Without a doubt, there are invaders on this ship."

The sounds came up from everywhere in the room once again.

"Quiet!" He shouted. "It doesn't matter how many they have or how strong they are. They've stepped into our ship, and we'll kill them all. We won't let our pride as Kumoto be trample! Let's teach those scums lessons they will never forget!"

"YES BOSS!" The rest of the room yells. The ring leader lifts his hand up to silence them.

"Now, we were able to obtain a few information pieces about them through the camera above our scanning device. Listen and remember this voice well. It belongs one of to our intruders."

With that said, the video clip started to play on a big screen. It shows the image of the Kumoto guy being smashed into the scanning device over and over again, but no image of Okita was captured. He stood out of the camera's range.

"_… Scanning process failed. There's an unknown substance in the way. Please remove the…"_

_"Scan, bitch!"_

_"Please do not call me a bitch. Scanning process failed. The user was impolite. There's blood in the way of scanning. Please remove dirty language and…"_

_"Fuck you. I can call you anything I want."_

The clip ended with a sudden uproar from the enraged guys below.

"Oh, damn." Okita whistles.

"That bastard, how dare he insult our Kurumi-chan! I'll make him pay!"

"That's right! He used such foul language in front of her!"

"He called Kurumi-chan a bitch!"

"Who the hell is Kurumi-chan?" Okita asks in wonder. "They named their own computer system Kurumi? They treat her like a real person, even though her voice is beyond robotic? They are even more of an Otaku than Toshi!"

"We've seen more than enough. These guys are pathetic beyond help" Kagura said once the rest of their conversations turn into useless things about Kurumi-chan. Kamui nods in agreement and the three of them slowly crawl back to where they came from. The crawling went on for a long time when there was suddenly an interruption.

"Uh…" Kamui let out a groan when he suddenly stops moving. The air pipe seems to have narrowed down especially on this part. "I think I'm stuck, sis."

"Huh? Then back out!"

"That's the problem. I can't go forward or backward at all."

"You're kidding me." Kagura spat out. She looks behind at Okita "Hey, Sadist, push me and I'll push him."

"What?!" Kamui let out a sound. "No. You _will not_ get to grab my sister's butt, weakling."

Okita smiles sadistically. He finally gets to see something interesting after lying down in the smelly air pipe for so long. "Oh, really now." And then he put his hands on Kagura's lower back and pushes her forward.

"Stop it." Kamui said, slightly louder.

"What are you going to do about it, big bro? You're stuck!"

"I don't need your help. I can get out by myself!"

"Clearly, you can't." Okita smirks and pushes Kagura harder. Finally, Kamui pops out of the air pipe. He crawls forward a few steps and decided to leave this brat some message from the bottom of his heart.

"I'll kill you someday when this is over, Earthling." Kamui said as he turns around with his black smile glued on his calm-face mask.

"I would like to see you try." Okita smiles back.

Kagura sighed and feels her head twirling. This place is so small, there's barely room to breathe. "Hurry up! I'm suffocating in here!"

Once they got out of that small, cramped place, all three of them inhale fresh air into their lungs. Then, they all started to look for a place they can rest for the night.

"In the bathroom?" Kagura suggests.

"That's disgusting. How about we just kill one of them and steal their room?" Kamui tries.

"They are well aware that we are on this ship. That will only attract them and we don't have the energy left to fight them for the rest of the night." Okita points out. He looks around him and saw a small room which seems to be keeping many empty boxes in there. Looking at the dusts; it appears that nobody has stepped in that room for a long time. "How about there?"

Kagura peered inside. It isn't that dusty, and there is air circulation in the room. This room is far away from the main hallway and is in total isolation.

Then she notices something terrifying once she sweep her eyes across the room once more; the size of the room. It is so small that if they were to sleep in there, they would probably have to share the same breathing air in there.

"Oh, heck no…"

"This is just fine. We don't have other choices." Kamui said as he walks into the room, not wanting to show any weakness or pickiness in front of the Earthling. Okita walks in also, even though he feels that this might be the last night of his life with two moody Yatos. Both have intentions to kill him. Kagura made a suffocating face, but she was too tired to argue any further. In Okita's room, they had a much, much bigger space and almost can't see each other at all. But in this tiny room, there's no doubt that conflicts will occur.

Kagura sent her last prayers to Gin-chan and Shinpachi, before she will close the door in after her.

This, without doubt, is her very own personal hell for the night.

* * *

**Well, that was so long!**

**Here's a new update. In celebration of Gintama new Arc ! The opening was so awesome!**

** Dear TruffleChocolate-san,**

**You want to translate my Fanfiction?! Really?! 0_0(die of happiness)**

**I would love for you to traslate it! Please just also credit me and please, please tell me once you are done. I am so excited right now! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Well, everyone, thank you for reading + see you next time and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Chapter 8**

Kagura kicks around the brown boxes while Kamui started to unpack and takes out a thin blanket. Okita yawned and threw the empty boxed over his head to the corner. The three of them were preparing their temporary camp when the Mayo-talkie in Okita's pocket started to make a fuzzy noise.

_"… Sougo, are you there? Over."_

"I'm here, Hijikata-san," Okita replied while pressing down the button. He settles down in the middle of the room and the other two Yatos joined him. "Why aren't you dead yet? Please just die, you bastard. Over."

_"Sougo you little bastard! Anyway, is everybody in your group alright? Every member in our group, MaSuYa, is doing okay. Over."_

"What the hell is MaSuYa, Mayora? Over." Kagura asks curiously. She took out her Sukonbu box and started chewing on the pickled seaweed.

_"What… it is our group name. Ma from Mayonnaise. Su from Sugar. Ya for Yato. Wait… don't tell me you guys don't have your group named yet? Over."_

"They have a group name?!" Kagura yelled angrily. She was sure she heard a mockery tone in the damn Mayora's voice. "Sadist! Why don't we have our group name yet?"

"That's what I want to know." Okita said deadpanned. "You are the youngest of us, so you should be more creative. I can't believe I let Hijikata-san get ahead of me, even if it is for something so stupid."

"Then let's name our group." Kamui spoke up cheerfully. "I want to name our group… Universe Destroyers."

"You are the only one who wants to destroy the universe in here!" Kagura shouted at her brother. "How about… Once upon a time in China girl?"

"That's too long. And the title is all about you!" Okita flicks his finger at her forehead then picks up the Mayo-talkie and pressed down the button. "Hijikata-san, actually, we already have our group name. The name is 3SKINGS. Over."

"3SKINGS?! Sadist, what have you done to our group?!" Kagura yelled and tries to take the Mayo-talkie away from him with an assistance of her older brother who was grabbing Okita's leg so he wouldn't be able to run away. It appears that the group name was very important to the two siblings for some unknown reason. Okita backs away and yelled.

"Calm down, China and China2! Listen to me and OW! Stop pulling my hair! You have something important to you that start with an S, right? Just use that!"

_"Sougo, what exactly does 3SKINGS stands for? Over."_ Hijikata's voice comes through the Mayo-talkie. He turns around and look and the silver-haired Samurai and the Yato guy behind him excitedly. _We spent more than 2 hours coming up with our group name to show our coolness, so it would better be cooler than the other three brats!_

Kagura took her chance and snatched the Mayo-talkie away from Okita. "Well, 3 stand for the 3 members in our group…" She looks and Okita who was being strangled by Kamui as if she wants to ask for his advice. But the Sadist was too busying trying to struggle for air and breath, so she Just came up with the first thing that comes to mind. "And the S stands for our favourite things! For example, my S stands for… for… Sukonbu! I'm the King of Sukonbu! Over!"

"Not bad, sis!" Kamui lets go of Okita and input the meaning of his S in the Mayo-talkie. "My S stands for… well… Slaughter! Over."

"My S…obviously stands for Sadist. Die Hijikata you cancer producer. Over." Okita who had just recovered from lack of air said as he stood behind the siblings. He could hear Hijikata, Gintoki and Abuto gritting their teeth from somewhere inside the ship. _Our group name is way too cool!_

_"Umm… this is the Otae-san's supporter group coming in. Our members are also safe. Over." _Kondo's voice interrupted through the Mayo-talkie.

_"Really? That Gorilla woman supporter group? How lame can you guys get?! Go back home and reflect on your actions! Over!" _Came Gintoki's voice from the Mayo-talkie.

_"Say that again and our group won't forgive you, Yorozuya! If Otae-san were to be a Gorilla, then she must be the most beautiful Gorilla in the world! Over!"_

_"Ah! You just called that woman a Gorilla! You shouldn't do that, Gorill-san. I'll tell her! Over."_

_"Wait, anything but that…"_

_"You called my sister Gorilla and still hopes to get to marry her?! No way… I will never let that happen!" _Shinpachi's voice came through accidently before Kondo's group will go quiet. The other two groups decide to ignore the fact that their group might be killing each other right now and went on with their meeting.

_"Anyway, since everyone seems to be safe, I just want to revise our plan one more time. Now, 3SKINGS group, tell me what our goals are! Over." _

"Okay, you damn Mayora," Kagura puts her hands on her waist like a boss, "our plans are… um… to remember the three M above all. So first, we hold their mothers as our hostages. Then, we steal their money… and lastly, we kill their manhood. Over."

_"WHO! Who taught you such things! OVER!"_

"Gin-chan did." Kagura replied as Kamui and Okita turned to look at her in shock. _That Samurai taught her something completely cruel and inhuman! Kill their manhood? Even if we are both sadists, killing someone's manhood is just cruel! (We know the pain)!_

_"Kagura-chan, don't forget that you have to kill their manhood before you kill the actual them, okay? You have to let them suffer the pain of their manhood being murdered before their eyes. That's the lesson Ginpachi-sensei has got to give you before he lets you enter the battle field. Over." _

"Roojer! Over!"

_"What the hell are you teaching the little girl, you Perm head?! You are sickening…"_

_"Now, now, what did they teach elementary school kids to do when a suspicious men approach them? They teach you to kick that guy in the crotch! I'm just borrowing the basics of it to educate Kagura…"_

_"WHAT SORT OF ELEMENTARY SCHOOL DID YOU GO TO?!"_

"Gin-chan," Kagura called out when there's a sudden fuzzy sound and clashing of two swords coming from the end of the line, "are you okay? Over."

_"Don't worry about me!_ _I'm just educating the mayonnaise freak over here. Hey, that's dirty, you son of a… Over!"_

"Go, Danna! Kill the damn Hijikata! Over!"

_"Sougo wait until I meet you again! I'll be sure to-"_

_Beep… Beep…_

"Well that was a quick meeting." Kamui yawned and lay down on a green sheet across the floor. Kagura looks at the Mayo-talkie which is now quiet with her blank face, meaning that their pointless meeting was over. They didn't even get to revise the plans. _Guys are so useless._

"China, get going already. I'm turning off the light." Said Okita who is tapping his foot near the light switch. Kagura turns around to look for her place to rest, when she realised that there is only one place she can possibly sleep in this small room tonight, which is…

…

…

…a blank space beside the smiling Kamui who is lying down on his side and is patting on the green sheet (as if) invitingly. He grins (stupidly) even wider to try and make the place look more appealing.

"Oh lord Jesus…"Kagura swore and spat furiously. _This is as far as I go, Gin-chan, Shinpachi. Please carve the words "Kabukichou Queen" on my grave stone for me._

* * *

**Place: Somewhere inside the ship, near the engine room**

**At the same time…**

"Do you think that the 3SKINGS will be okay?" Gintoki asks Hijikata who is placing himself beside the tubes. He yawns lazily and snuggles into his own place with his thin blanket draping around him. Hijikata, the well-known police officer grunts and closes his eyes.

"I don't know about your red-haired girl, but I'm sure Sougo would be fine. Why? Because he is the Sadist prince of the Sadists planet."

"You sure sound cocky," Gintoki snorts, "but don't forget that our Kagura-chan is a Yato. She is also the queen of Kabukichou. Don't underestimate her."

"Yeah? Well our Sougo is…."

"And our Kagura is even more…"

"If someone is going to survive," interrupted Abuto quietly from his corner, "then that person is going to be our Taichou." The other two Samurais glance sideways, think of the possibility, and decide to shut up.

* * *

**Back to the 3SKINGS**

"Nemurenai aru. (I can't sleep)" Kagura murmurs in the dark. She shifts sideway, only to find herself unable to move because Kamui's left leg is placed on her body, across her stomach. She tries to shift another way, and miserably meet the same fate when her face is buried in Okita's neck. Her nose painfully hits his collarbone.

"Are you trying to seduce me, China? Well, it's not going to work."

"Who the hell would want to seduce you?! I can't sleep. It is so cramped in here. I want out!"

"Here, you can move a little closer to me, sister dear." Kamui offers with a smile as he glares at Okita hatefully. _This brat is definitely the first to go into my Must-Be-Done-In list!_

"You're not exactly helping with your legs around me like that. I can't do this. I need a distraction. Who has a distraction?!"

"Here," Okita tossed her his katana, "listen to my MP3 sword and just shut up."

Kagura gleefully plugs the ear buds in closes her eyes, hoping to fall asleep quickly and escapes this nightmare. Kamui looks at his sister with small smile and lay back down. Okita sighs and take the chance when Kamui was not looking at him to glance at Kagura's face while she exhales a long breath.

The peacefulness went on for a while, and then the sound of somebody's sobbing woke the other two men up.

"Who's crying?" Asks Kamui as he gets up to sit. Okita shook his head and then the two pair of eyes fall on Kagura's tears streaking face.

"Um… Sister dear? Why are you crying? Did the Earthling bastard do something to you? What?! He did what!? I swear I'm going to bitch slap you with my braid, Earthling!"

"She didn't say anything and I didn't do anything to her! What sort of dirty thoughts do you have packed in your head? China, stop crying and talk to me." Okita said and pulled the ear buds out. Kagura sobs and wipes her tears.

"Cuz… Cuz… it is so touching! Pedoro… Pedoro was… the knock and run…"

"Of all things, you chose to listen to My Neighbor Pedoro?!" Okita sighs. "Don't worry, China2. This movie even made Hijikata-san cried. I just downloaded the CD drama version of it."

"Pedoro?" Kamui spoke up curiously, "is he strong?"

"Nah, he is like the future Hijikata-san when I finally steal the vice commander position from him. You know, wearing only underwear, fat, chain smoker and useless. Nothing that would excites you." Okita points out and grabs the MP3 sword from Kagura. "Give it back already. I can't sleep with you sobbing for some soap opera all night long. Besides, kids should go to sleep early, otherwise you'll never grow."

"Can you at least tell me the ending? I haven't listened to the ending yet."

"Ochizu was not lost, but actually stalked by the other neighbor, Takaomi. She was found dead in the forest 3 days after."

"What?! In your dreams! Pedoro will save her, I'm sure!"

"You think that a fat guy in underwear like him would be able to save her?"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. It is so sickening." Kagura said and settles down once again. Okita shrugged and puts his hand under his head._ Okay, where was I? That's right. Hijikata-san 238 dead cold corpse. Hijikata-san 239 stupidly dead corpse. Hijikata-san 240 naked, humiliated corpse. Hijikata-san…_

"322 dead species. 323 dead species…" Kamui chants.

"Nemurenai aru. Nemurenai aru…" Kagura sings

...

"You… can you siblings cut that out?"

"Huh," Kagura smirks, "coming from a guy who was counting the Moyora naked body? No way. You might not know this, but you were actually counting it out loud."

"Fine," Okita states while bringing his face closer to Kagura to be on the same level, "I will stop counting Hijikata-san dead body, so you and your brother should shut up too."

"I will shut up once you get away from my sister." Kamui smiles, leans over and pushes Okita's face out. His elbow accidently hits Kagura's nose.

"Ow! Watch it, you jerk!"

"She's right," Okita kicks Kamui over Kagura's body. His leg hits her side. "You should be careful."

"You too, Sadist!" Kagura yells and tries to push both of them away, but the room is so small that they can only be far away from her as hair length. But anyhow, both of them hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Shit…" Okita touches the back of his head, "That hurts! Damn you China!"

"Don't speak so rudely to my little…"

"Ka… You bastard! You hit me just now! That was on purpose, wasn't it!"

"No, Kagura. I didn't do it on… Ah! Where do you think you are touching my sister! Get your hands off her!"

"I just happened to touch her arm! Don't treat me like some sort of disease when you are actually even sicker than me. You sister complex!"

"Let me… let me out of here!" Kagura yells when the talking turns into a push, a shove, then a punch and a battle between the two men in this room. Both draw out their deadly weapons and she was right in the middle of it.

"You are done, Earthling! Be prepared to meet your end!" Kamui raises his parasol.

"I won't kill you. I'll convert you into an M!" Okita unsheathes his sword.

"Stop! Let me get out first and you can do whatever you want…" Said Kagura who couldn't find her weapon in the mess.

"YOSH~"

"OHRAA~"

"Damn it all, I fight with my bare hands! KAMEHAME HA~"

And so, with the three of them in this room together, the night went on.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Shinpachi-kun, I want to name my first born with Otae-san… Johnny. Johnny Isao. What do you think?"

"Over my dead, cold body."

"Huu… I feel so left out. Everyone ignores me again. Anpan 745, Anpan 746…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Chapter 9**

"Hmm…" Kagura groans as she opens her heavy eyelids. Her head is spinning and her body sores. She feels as if she is drunk. _Eh… It is just me or does the room looks different?_ "Ah… shit. What happened last night…"

She felt something moving across her legs and snaps out of her sleepiness. Kagura holds her breath, looks down, and nearly scream.

There, on her left thigh, is Kamui's head. He tosses around happily in his sleep.

And there, on her right thigh, is Okita's head. With the eye mask over his face, he mumbles something about the assassination of Hijikata.

"WAKE UP YOU SHITHEADS!"

"Unn… oh, good morning, dear sister." Kamui smiles. He reaches out his hand but then realised that his hands are bind behind him like some kidnapped kid. "Ari? Who tied my hands?"

"Shut your trap, China. I was having a good dream about Hijikata-san downfall in life and… Ari? Who tied my hands?"

"I don't know. We must have made too much chaos last night and they must've found us. How did we end up here anyway?" Kagura spat and tries to pull her hands apart from behind, but it seems like the rope that are used to tie them is too strong. _It must've been specially made…_

"See, I think I remember something." Kamui chirps and got up into a sitting position. "If I remember correctly, it must have been when…"

* * *

**_Kamui's Flashback…_**

_In the midst of their blood boiling battle…_

_Kagura jumped in the air with her giant bag in her hand…_

_The bag hit him hard in the face…_

_It bounced to Okita…_

_Who'd then slammed his time bomb in the bag…_

_And threw it to Kagura who gracefully dodged it… _

_The bag hit the wall…_

_Made a beeping noise…_

_And exploded._

**_End of Kamui's Flashback._**

* * *

"So, what. You are blaming it on me?" Okita asks when the two sibling glare at him with hatred and rage filled in their eyes. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You used your damn bomb in that room! They must've found us because of the noise, drugged us and bring us here when we were knocked out!" Kagura shouts angrily.

Okita snorts and shook his head. "No, that's not what I remember. I don't think I even have a bomb on me. Here, let's listen to the story in _my _version…"

* * *

**_Okita's flashback…_**

_Hijikata-san died._

**_End of Okita's flashback._**

* * *

"It was you who got us here! It was definitely you!"

"You are being so loud, China." Okita yawns. "What's the big deal, anyway? We were just captured. No biggie."

"Hey, Earthling," Kamui brings himself closer to Okita's face by scooting with his legs and shows a scary smile. His antenna twitches. "Do you know how much of a disgrace it would be for me if my subordinates were to find out that their leader was captured because of you?"

"Oh, I would just love to see my subordinates' faces too. You are not the only leader in here. Stop being so self-centered, China2."

"Is there no way out of here?" Kagura asks the other two men who are starting a new battle with their legs alone. "Damn it. You stupid scums outside! I know that you are there so just hurry and untie me!"

The door swings open, followed by the three Kumoto guards who step into the room, wrapped in a black, heavy cloak. Okita and Kamui stop their fight as Kagura spits on the ground. "Come on; hurry it up before I kill all of you KORA!"

"A little Earthling girl has no right to be negotiating with us." One of the guards speaks up. He eyes Kagura as if he is calculating something in her.

_Is he calculating her body measurement? _Kamui thinks angrily, _that bastard! My sister's body measurements are somewhere around 3—_

_He must be looking at her skin. _Okita thinks. His blood boils inside. _Well, just so you know, her skin is even whiter underneath her—_

"I think that we should separate her from the rest, Captain. She proves to be dangerous." The guy speaks up. Kamui and Okita mouth hang open.

The Captain, upon seeing his intruders displeased by this suggestion, smiles. "Fine, you can take her to the other cell."

"Oh, no. You guys don't know what you are doing." Kamui's aura darkens. His foot is tapping the ground impatiently.

"Wrong move, dude. Give China back. She is my slave. I need the cup thingy on her head to put in my dump." Okita's snarls.

"Good idea. I need to go to the washroom anyway." Kagura beams and got up.

"China! / Sister dear!" They exclaim in unison. Kagura turns around, sticks out her tongue and leaves the room with the Kumoto guy close behind her. The door slams shut after them.

"Oi, You bastards!" Okita swears and get to his feet the same moment as Kamui. They struggle without their enemy seeing to get out of the rope, but their effort seems useless.

"Now then," the Captain smirks and speaks up with the two men, "Let us discuss something very important. Which one of you called our Kurumi-chan a b… b… bit… bitch?!"

* * *

"Whew…" Kagura sighs in the small empty room once the rope behind her was untied. "Good job. You weren't exactly useless after all."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" The Kumoto guard asks sheepishly as he takes out the cloak from around his face. In his mouth is a piece of Anpan. "Even so, I'm surprised that Okita-taichou wasn't able to catch on. He really opposed you leaving the room back there. Damn, he looked so scary I thought he was going to bit off my head and I would never be able to see my badminton again!"

"Your Okita-taichou is useless." Kagura states out to Yamazaki and catches the Mayo-talkie he tossed to her. "Where is your group, Anpan man?"

"Oh, they are somewhere near the operating center right now. When you guys were captured, your Mayo-talkie was on, so we heard the whole thing. Shinpachi-kun and Commander took out one of the guards so that I can replace him, stole back the Mayo-talkie plus the weapons and freed at least one of you guys. I was going to help Okita-san, but heck; he was so enraged he didn't even notice that it was me at all."

"I told you, Sadist is useless." Kagura stretches and grabs her parasol, Kamui's parasol and Okita's katana from under Yamazaki's cloak. "Thanks for helping me, but I can take care of the rest. You should go back to your group and do whatever you were doing near the operating center, Anpan man."

"I'm not an Anpan man! My name is Yamazaki. Ya-ma-za-ki! Similar to 'Ryo-ma' from Pr*nce of Tenn*s!"

"I couldn't careless whether your name is Anpan man or Ryoma. I'm leaving."

"It is Yamazaki! In the end, you never get my name right!" Yamazaki cries after Kagura who left the room. All by himself again with Anpan in his mouth, Yamazaki solemnly climbs up the air pipe on the ceiling and disappeared with a sobbing sound. "Hungh… hungh… It is Yamazaki…"

* * *

"Kurumi-chan is a big slutty bitch!" Okita yells at the top of his lungs deadpanned. The other two Kumoto guys dance in anger. They can't hurt the intruders yet because they have to wait for their leader to arrives and squeezes out every last drop of information these two may hold.

"SHE IS NOT… WHATEVER YOY JUST SAID!"

"Oh, yes she is." Kamui smiles, even though both of them are tied and are clearly in the worse position, they are still as much of the Sadist as usual. "You just don't know her well enough. Last night, she cheated on her husband. She opened her door to some other guy! How horrible is that?!"

"Uh-huh." Okita nods. "Just so you know, I banged her (scanning machine) so hard blood started to come out (from the Kumoto guy's head)."

"YOU…YOU…YOU… BASTARDS!" The captain jumps angrily. He looks like a monkey stepping on a hot pan. "I'LL KILL YOU AND GAIN BACK KURUMI-CHAN'S DIGNITY!"

"Too late. It's already tainted with a big, dirty stain." Okita answered calmly. While the stupid captain was so worked up for that bitch… Kuruma or whatever her name is, he moves closer to Kamui and started to undo the tight knot behind him.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" The Captain howls. That was the moment when Kamui's knot was undo and Kamui seize the opportunity right away. He grabs Okita's collar, lifts him up and hurl him at the angry Captain. The moment the Captain went down with Okita (who he couldn't care less about, rather, he wants Okita dead), Kamui turns to the other guy and punches him hard in the face.

"Oof… China2 you bastard!" Okita muffles as he scrapes the rope around his wrists against the knocked-out Captain's nose. Finally, after the sparks started to occurs, the rope snaps.

"You are slow, Earthling. Where could that son of a Kurumi-chan have taken my little sister?"

"Beats me." Okita rubs his wrists and smoothed over his Shinsengumi coat as he and Kamui step out of the room. "Once I find that China girl, I'm going to have a real good talk with her. How could she have left with her enemy that easily?"

"She's probably annoyed with you." Kamui smirks. Okita let out a fake 'ha-ha' robotic laugh.

"Nah, if she would be annoyed with someone, that person has got to be you. I mean, ever since she met you back at our head quarter, she hates you."

"I'm her brother! Besides, she hates you too."

"Then she is probably annoyed with both of us."

…

Kamui scratches his cheek and Okita rubs the back of his head. _Well this is awkward. China hates both of us?_

"Ahem," came a similar sound from behind them. Both men turn around and see Kagura standing there with their weapons. "True enough, you guys are both annoying. But I'm not that stupid."

"Sister dear~" Kamui let out a sound of relief, though his face is still all smiley like how it always was since the beginning of the journey. Okita was able to maintain his deadpanned face and just takes the katana from Kagura.

"Did you kiledl the guy or what?"

"Are you really that dumb? The seemingly scary Kumoto guy was just actually the Anpan man in disguised."

"Ah, Yamazaki. I should've known." Okita mumbles. They walk down the hallway once again. Kagura takes out the Mayo-talkie and presses the button.

"I got the other two idiots with me. Over."

_"Good job, Kagura-chan. Are you okay? When was the last time you have eaten anything? Over."_ Shinpachi asks through the Mayo-talkie. Kagura freezes.

"The last time I have eaten was… was… ughh." The two Yato siblings fall to the ground. Kamui's stomach makes an awfully loud rumbling sound. "Patsuan, you have just reminded us of this… game over. Life over. Over."

"I swear to god." Okita swore. _Now I'm stuck with two hungry, useless Yato. _"Get up, Yato-san."

"Can't…" The two siblings say in unison with their shaky voices. "We Yatos don't just eat to feel full. We eat more than other species because we are… the strongest and we need a lot more energy to go around."

"How can I get food for you in a situation like this?" Okita scratches his head thoughtfully. Kagura slowly looks up and hands him something.

The dark matter.

"Scrub this on your skin and maybe you will look tanner, like them."

"Are you dumb? If my skin were to be burned off, the only color there will be is pink and white of bone underneath!"

"Your skin is as thick as hell, so just hurry up and get us some food!" Kagura points out and tries to shoves the dark matter forcefully into Okita's hand, but the Sadist prince refuses it with all his might.

"No way. I enjoy seeing you two prideful people crawling on the floor like this. If you cling to my leg and say 'ah, master, please feed this slave of yours with your passionate, cruel heart!', then I might consider it."

"Okay…" Kamui agrees and moves closer to Okita. With his iron grip that could break bones around Okita's legs, he started.

"Ah, maste…"

"OW OW OW! Wait, you are breaking my legs! China2 stop! It is snapping! Really snapping!"

"You don't need to be so desperate," Kagura mumbles, her eyes are blank and distanced. "I'll just eat the dark matter and die here…"

"Don't do it, China! It is a pure suicide! I'll get you guys some food so just let me go already, okay?" Okita pushes off Kamui's head. With that being said, he walks off while the two sibling hide in a small section of the hallway.

**5 minutes later… **

"Run for your lives!" Okita skips and whips out his bazooka at the crowd coming after them. Kagura and Kamui's mouth drop open.

"What the hell have you done? We told you to get us food, not enemies!"

"Yeah… you see, it was actually going well in their cafeteria. They didn't suspect a thing… until this one guy cuts the line, so I slapped him across the face like a boss." Okita whistles. He tosses each of them a banana while the three are running.

"I can't believe you, Sadist!" Kagura pops the banana in her mouth and throws the peel on the ground, resulting many slips-and-head-hitting incidents of the Kumotos. "Taste the true power of the King of Fruits, banana!"

"This way." Kamui pulls his sister aside to the secured looking room. Okita follows behind. He uses the pass-card he'd stolen from the guard Captain (yes, people. He is Okita Sougo, the king of the dirties. What do you expect?) and scans his way through the heavy door which opens right away.

"That room! Don't let them in that room no matter what! Hold them off!" The Kumoto guys yell, but it was too late for them. The trio sprint into the room and the door closes.

"Whew, that was a close call." Kagura stops panting and collapse behind the door. After recovering her strength, she looks up and sees something unbelievable before her eyes while Okita and Kamui just can't help but also stare. "WOAH, What the heck is this?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Chapter 10**

The room was so big that they almost could not see the other end. The wall was extended to make the room seems round. But even so, that spacious room is filled with many long tubes which contain a green liquid and many organisms in them. Organisms that look exactly like the Kumoto.

"What the hell are these? The Kumoto? They have such bizarre sleeping habits." Okita talks to himself and knocks on one of the glass tubes. The guy inside looks like he's deep asleep and did not respond to the sound at all. Kamui explores the room while Kagura looks around in amazement.

"100…200… 649… God, there are so many of them!"

"Come here for a second," Kamui's voice comes from somewhere in the room. Okita and Kagura follow his voice and found him fiddling with something that resembles a computer. "How do we use one of these again? I knew should've listened to Abuto when he told me that space pirates need to know this kind of thing. Why didn't I listen to him again? Oh, right, because he is Abuto."

"Um… let's see…" Okita presses down on the big red button. The machine made a beeping sound and the monitor comes to life.

_"Please input the password."_

"A password? What a pain in the ass." Kagura mumbles. She pushes both men out of the way and traces her fingers along the keyboard. "Here, let the Awesome-sama do this."

_S-a-d-a-h-a-r-u- Enter._

_"Wrong password. You have two more opportunities."_

"Are you stupid, China? Why would they even know who or what Sadaharu is?" Okita mocks and knocks her head. Kamui made a 'Tsk' sound as he makes his way to the computer and stepped on Okita's foot on purpose.

"I shall give it a try." Said the orange-head Yato with fierce determination, then he dances his fingers on the keyboard.

_O-ki-ta-Sou-go-shall-die-by-my-bare-hands-and-so-shall-other-people-whom-I-detest- Enter._

_"Wrong password. You have one more opportunity."_

"That can't even be considered a password. It's just the message you wanted to send to me! Don't get your work life and personal life mixed together. It's not cool."

"Eh, then what about you? You want to kill your own boss, for heaven's sake."

"Who wouldn't want to kill their own boss? It's something everybody wanted to do, but I just execute it." Okita sighs. "Now look at what you siblings have done. We only have one more chance left. What are we going to do with this?"

"Sadist, look, there's a _Forget you password? _button on the screen. What do they take their computer system for, Faceb**k?" Kagura shakes her head while she points at the screen with disgust. Kamui smiles lightly at her tone as he clicks on the button and a message pops up.

_Please look under the table._

"…" The three of them stare at each other and bend down to look under the table that holds the computer system together with a blank face.

And sure enough, there is a yellow sticky note with a sentence written on it.

_Password to the computer: Kurumi-chan_

"OH MY FUCKING LORD!" Kagura swears, her veins pop out visibly. "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD THEY EVEN BOTHER HAVING THE PASSWORD?! IT IS JUST USELESS AND PLAIN ANNOYING!"

"Oh, it's Kurumi-chan again." Okita spits as he types in the password. "I swear to god, this girl just doesn't know when to give up on me. Okay… and we're in. Wait, what kind if an alien language is this?"

"Oh," Kamui let out an I-got-it sound. "This is the ancient Yato letters. I've seen them before in school."

"How come I haven't?" Kagura asks curiously. Okita shakes his head at her while waving his finger in front of Kagura.

"Because you neglected your studies. Be ashamed, China."

Kagura grabs his finger and bend it to the side without even blinking. Okita let out a sound of agony.

"No. It's just because I went to school longer than you did." Kamui said with his eyes are glued to the letters on the screen in the fear of the same fate that might happen to him if he were to turn around and tell his sister to pay attention in school more. His ears picking up the fighting and swearing sounds coming for the two people behind him to make sure that his little sister is not being sexually harassed in anyway. "I found something interesting. This file is called… 'Diary'."

"Ohh, I love peeking into someone's diary. It shows the true nature of that person. Did you know that I saw Hijikata-san's diary once? Based on his diary, it clearly showed that he is a…"

Kagura lifts up her left hand to stop Okita. "I don't want to hear the rest. It is disturbing and disgusting."

"You just killed the fun." Okita smirks quietly to himself. His mental state travels back into the moment when he was looking for porn books under Hijikata's futon (so he could use it to blackmail him) only to find something else even more interesting. Kamui turns to look at the two and clicks on the file twice for the letters to appear. He read aloud in the language that the other two could comprehend.

_"Year oo, month pp, date xx, 2 days before prom. Yukina dumped me."_

"… Who the hell is Yukina?' Kagura asks.

"The girl who dumped whoever wrote this diary." Answered Okita. Kagura gave him a look of 'as if I didn't already know that' while Kamui read the next entry.

_"… Kazumi refused to go to prom with me just to show-off to Yukina. This sucks. I want to die."_

_"I asked my best friend, Takano, to cross-dress and go to prom with me. He said he has a date already. He has a date? He never told me that."_

_"I wanted to stay home on the prom night, but I wasn't about to show Yukina that my life can't go on without her. I went alone with a bottle of wine as my friend."_

_"I saw Takano kissing Yukina."_

_"3 days later, Takano's and Yukina's body were found behind the gym. Apparently, the weapon used to commit the crime was a bottle of wine. Serves them right…"_

"Woah, woah. This is getting a bit too personal here." Kagura paused Kamui. _What kind of an after dinner drama show is this? The guy killed his ex and his best friend!_

"Way to go." Okita claps amusingly. "I like his guts. Though, he must be pretty lame if his girlfriend leaves him for his best friend. My slaves are loyal to me and would never do anything like that."

"Love is blind, love is blind." Kamui let out a long signs. Seeing that the rest of the following years are just a worthless mention of revenge against Takano and Yukina, he skipped the other entries until one caught his eyes.

_"Year vv, month tt, date gg. The disease broke out. Half of our population disappear."_

_"The situation is hopeless. We can't find the cure."_

_"My dog died."_

_"My mom died."_

_"My dad died."_

_"My ex-girlfriend and my ex-best friend are already dead. By my hands."_

_"I was the only one who survived the disease. There is no one left on the planet. "_

_"I discovered a paper on how to build artificial beings while looking for food in the late doctor's office. Might as well give it a try. Being alone is lonely."_

_"I built the computer system called Kurumi-chan to assist me in this project. I named her after my favourite heroine in the TV show. Should I have named her Yukina-chan instead though? Nah."_

_"The project is going well. They are exactly like how we were; however, their skin is incredibly hard. They can think, talk, eat, and even have diarrhea. The only thing I can't give them is our sharp senses in battle and our fighting skills. It is something that can only be passed on by true warrior blood. They must experience battles for themselves in order to gain that."_

_"As luck may have it, I found the perfect planet for this purpose. Earth. I shall let the artificial beings experience the battle here and take over the whole planet in process. Then we'll redeem our reputation as the strongest fighter in the universe… MWUHAHAHA."_

"Hmm, so that's the deal here." Okita nods to himself once Kamui is done reading the diary. Even so, he can't help but add; "By the way, the last laughing part you did there was terrible, China2."

"Really? I thought that it sounded quite evil." Kamui said while looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "This is bad. I have to master this laugh for the moment I take over the universe, so I can look like one of those badass guys. Let me try again. MWUHA…"

"Not like that. It is WAHUHA…"

"That sounds very wrong, Earthling. Do you even know what you are talking about? It is more like MUHAHA..."

"HAHA…"

"UWHAHA…"

"GYAHAHA…"

"That's enough! My ear drums can't take this!" Kagura shouts after hearing the terrible laughter from the two most psychopathic guys in the whole anime. Okita bends down and started coughing while Kamui tries the different pitches in his insane laughter.

"AH~ Testing, testing. One, two. AH~"

"Are you trying to laugh or are you auditioning for Uta no pr*nce-sama?!" Kagura asks her brother who touches his neck while lifting his voice with a dead serious face. Okita stops his gagging noises and his head shot up from where he stands.

"I already got into that anime. Even though I'm not the main character, I still get to woo the masochist heroine."

"Not bad at all, Earthling." Kamui said after he found the perfect pitch he was looking for. He'd then smirked. "But did you hear that song, MOVE, I sang yet? It was way more awesome than the ending song of Code: Bre*ker you sang. The girls on YouTube squeal for more."

"Oh yeah?" Okita flips his head to the side. His bang flew in the air. "People said my hair looks like Just*n B*eber."

"Stop right there. You are endangering this anime!" Kagura speaks up when the two show no signs of stopping their bluffs. "I know I brought up this whole trolling thing, but you are really digging our grave here."

"Relax," Okita said while leaning his back against the computer system and yawns. "I know that you and Danna had already ruined it. I'm just adding rubbish in the garbage pile, that's all."

"Earthling, step away from the computer for a second. I think you had just pressed some weird button here." Kamui commented when he notices that Okita's hand is on this one particular suspicious looking button. The prince of Sadist stops leaning on the table and together, the three of them look at the weird letters that are appearing in the screen very quickly like a virus.

"Oh, crap. What should we do?" Okita asks when the letters show no signs of stopping. "I think we broke it."

"We?" Kagura and Kamui step away from Okita Immediately like he is some sort of germ. "Excuse me, but did I just hear the word 'we'? Because I'm pretty sure it was _you_ who pressed that button, Earthling."

"I hate to admit it, but he's right." Kagura adds while shaking her head. "You did this all by yourself."

"Wait, like what. So you guys are ganging up on me and ditching me together? So much for our friendship." Okita said to the two siblings, even though he had already known that there was no friendship between the three of them from the start. Not when all three of them have to sleep with their eyes wide open when they are together.

"Just fix it and let's tell Gin-chan and everybody else about it." Kagura takes out the Mayo-talkie. "Hey, you two useless groups, we found something pretty interesting here. Once you are done with whatever you are doing, head to the control room. Over."

"Ah, I can't do this anymore!" Okita gives up once he'd pressed every buttons there are on the keyboard. "China2, you fix it."

"Eh, why should I do it?" Kamui asks lazily with his grin on his face. He is now feeling sky high because of his rival's uselessness. "I really can't see any solid reason to do so."

"Reasons are the last thing a psychopath like you need. You are the only one who can read this, so just do it."

While the three of them are busy arguing about who should fix the computer system, a big shadow casts upon them very quietly and almost undetectably. Kamui who'd sensed it first react immediately by round-house kicking the owner of that shadow in the gut.

To his surprise, the guy just flinched. He responds by taking a hold of Kamui's leg and throws him across the room, crashing into the wall. Okita and Kagura dodge to the sides.

"Tsk." Kagura whips around and aims her parasol at the place where her enemy is supposed to be, only to find that no one is there.

"China girl, above!" Okita shouts. Kagura rolls out of her previous position before a fatal attack could hit her. She was relieved for a second… only a second, until she can feel a hand grabbing onto her shoulder and crushes her to the floor.

"Guh…" Kagura let out a sound of frustration. Her head is spinning and her eyes are unable to focus. Her legs become active and she sweeps it across the floor, hoping to trip her enemy. _Just who the hell is this guy? He is different than the other Kumoto we had fought._

"You are probably surprised." Came the voice from somewhere above Kagura. Kamui climbs his way out of the hole in the wall while Okita stares at their enemy who had put the distance between them. Kagura got up to her feet and recognizes the guy's face right away.

"You are… the leader of those pigs we saw in the meeting room!"

"Ah, I'm impressed to see that you are alive. It is always a bonus when your opponents are tough." The leader said in a mockery tone. He throws his cloak to the side, exposing his muscles and tanned skin. His smile somewhat resembling Kamui's smile in the homicidal mode as he introduces himself. "The name is Hotsuma, the true blood single survivor of Kumoto clan!"

...

"So it was you…" Okita points at him with a deadpanned face. "Who built the annoying bitch, Kurumi-chan?!"

* * *

*** Suzumura Kenichi, the seiyuu of Okita, is also the seiyuu of Masato Hijirikawa from an anime called Uta no prince-sama. This anime is pretty much about a girl surrounded by guys who can sing like gods.**

**** Hino Satoshi is Kamui's seiyuu. He sang a song called MOVE, which literally made me spill blood on the computer screen. His voice is so fucking hot!**

***** The ending of anime Code: Breaker (Shiroi Karasu) was sung by Suzumura Kenichi, Okita's seiyuu. That song was awesome too. **

**Yaho~ hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your supports as always + please comments and review! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Chapter 11**

Hotsuma runs across the room to Okita at high speed pace and swings his fist forward. Okita, being the skillful swordsman that he is, was only able to block the attack with his katana. The impact sends him sliding backwards many steps.

"You… that voice… you are the one who called Kurumi-chan a b… bi… bitch back there, aren't you!?"

"That would be me." Okita grits his teeth and replies with a sadistic smile. Hotsuma goes on the rage mode.

"Kurumi-chan ain't a bitch! I named her after—"

"Yes, yes, we know." Kagura picks her nose while Kamui walks back beside Kagura with a calm smile on his face. "You named her after your favourite heroine on the TV show, didn't you? You shameless bastard."

"Lolita complex, lolita complex." Kamui sings in synchronize with Kagura. Together, the two siblings whip around, giggle and whisper in the corner like gossiping high school girls who ignore the other two completely.

"I bet he has her poster taped on his ceiling, neh?"

"You have got to be careful with a pedophile like him around, sister dear. Don't look at him in the eyes and for your own safety; avoid him at the bus stop at all cost, you hear me?"

"He is probably a stalker too!"

"I can hear all that! And I'm not a pedophile! More like, you guys went through my diary?!" Hotsuma yells angrily and smashes his fist further down on Okita's blade. He is currently stuck in the same position and can't find a way out. Kagura and Kamui turn around with their worst faces and let out an ugly laughter.

"BWAHAHA. See the power of gossip girls? See the cruelness hidden beneath that beautiful faces? This is how all girls are, including your Kurumi-chan!" Kagura shouts.

"Shut up! Kurumi-chan is special! She is kind, gentle and above all, her boobs are…"

"Don't let your Lolita complex gets in the way." Kamui shakes his head and make a 'tsk, tsk' sound. "If you look, you should be able to find it too. That twisted cruelness of young females."

"I don't want to…" Hotsuma lets go of Okita and stomps his feet back to face Kamui. He lowers his head until their noses are almost touching, but even so, Kamui still smiles. "I don't want to hear that from someone with a sister complex like you!"

Kamui ever so lively smile faltered, before he will take off his shoe and stuff it into Hotsuma's face with a murderous aura leaking out from behind him. "Hah, say that again. What exactly do I have? Sister complex? Don't make me laugh! I don't have…"

"You clearly do have a sister complex." Okita said deadpanned. Kamui turns his head around and smiles grimly.

"I don't. Do you have a dead wish, weakling?"

"Oh, really now. Let's prove it." Okita moves closer to Kagura who is busy shaking the damaged Mayo-talkie in her hands. He'd then put his arm around her shoulder casually and breathes into her ears. "What are you doing, China girl…"

Of course, he didn't get to finish his sentence. Kamui literally flew back to grab Okita's collar and threw Hotsuma aside, leaving him face down on the floor. "You keep your arms to yourself or I will chop them off and hang them up in my bedroom as a display! You dirty hands don't deserve to touch my sister!"

"What can I say? I knew I was right." Okita glances to the side with a stoic face. Kamui - who has finally come to his senses and realises that he'd fallen into Okita's trap - steps back and tries to laugh it off as calmly as possible while lying with a straight face.

"Haha… you probably think you got me… but I also knew your schemes all along, Earthling! Now that you know that I don't have a sister complex, let's…"

"The only thing I know is that you are a liar and a true siscon! You think you can cover it up in this shitty way?!"

"Come on, Earthling." Kamui tucks Okita's collar to the side, away from Kagura and whispers in a low voice. "Don't mention this in front of my sister! You are making things even more awkward for us. Here, I'll give you 300 yens, so…"

Fortunately for Kamui, Kagura wasn't paying any attention to them at all. She was knocking the Mayo-talkie on the floor with a serious face. "Why isn't it working? The Mayora must have ordered it in low quality. It broke with just a few hits! Shitty, stingy bastard…"

Hotsuma slowly gets up from the floor and tosses Kamui's shoe aside. His face is red with Kamui's shoe mark… or rage. Maybe even both. His eyes twitch angrily. "First, you called Kurumi-chan a bitch, then you read my diary, call me a stalker and lolicon… then you dare slap your shoe into my face?! Unforgivable… I'll kill you all!"

"Oh, not so fast." Kamui backs away from Okita and faces Hotsuma. His crouches down with his legs shoulder width apart and his hand gesturing open arms. "You will fight _me._"

"You look gay in that posture." Okita points out, completely destroyed the intense mood that is being dispersed around the room. "It's like you're saying 'come at me, bro. I'm ready to take you on anytime.' or something of that kind."

"My brother is not gay!" Kagura speaks up protectively which is out of her character. Kamui turns around with teary, glittering eyes.

"Finally, my dear sister opens up her heart to me! My effort did not go in…"

"He is a homo beast. Like the ones in trannies bar. Gin-chan told me that long ago. They don't like it when we call them gay because it sounds offensive, right, homo beast?"

"...I'm neither of that!"

"Eh?" Kagura scratches her head and tilts it to the side. "You're not? But your hair is even longer than mine."

"Sister dear," Kamui puts up his hand to signal a 'pause' sign to Hotsuma. "I'm straight. I'm not a homo beast or gay. I like woman."

"Here come your brother's shameful secrets." Okita cups his hands around his mouth and whispers to Kagura. "He likes woman!"

"Are you guys done yet? I'm tired of waiting." Said the forgotten Hotsuma who has to watch this little family drama for a long time now. Kamui collects himself and once again, faces Hotsuma in his fighting stance.

"Anytime, Kumoto-san." He smiles. Within a flash, Kamui disappears and wipes Hotsuma off the ground from under his feet. Hotsuma flips in the air, lands quietly many meters away and charges ahead into the smiling Yato guy who'd then block his punch with a straight kick in the fist.

As the battle between the two gets more intense, things in the room started to fly around, finding its way to either Kagura's or Okita's head. The two audiences duck low to avoid flying objects and think of their next plan.

"Sadist," Kagura, who'd gotten hit by a keyboard, started. "I think we should get out of here before any serious injuries will happen to us."

"Agreed." Okita, who'd gotten hit by Hotsuma's shoe, nods. "We don't really have anything to do here anyway. Your brother is hogging all the fun. But where should we go?"

"Let's see…" Kagura looks around in the mess and sees a small—no taller than her knees- secretive looking door at the other side of the room. Something which she'd never noticed before. "Want to check that out?"

"Sure. Race you there!" Okita swiftly slide himself along the floor like a human ski board. He turns around and smirked as he increased his speed. Kagura's mouth drops open.

"Not fair! I saw it first! Get the hell back here and restart, you damn bastard!"

With that, the two rival race their way to the door. They lay down flat on their stomach and slide on the floor so that the computer which Kamui had just lifted up and hurled at Hotsuma won't hit them too. Once they reach the door, Okita takes out his katana and break the lock in a single motion. He pulls off the door and Kagura hurriedly slide inside.

Hotsuma, who had just notices the other two escaping in the secret door from the corner of his eye, swears. "Shit… get back here, you can't go into that place!"

Once seeing that his opponent is distracted, Kamui spins in the air and lands a blow in Hotsuma's face. "Do you have time to think of others when you are fighting me?"

Okita's pops his head out from the door for one last comment he just had to make. "Hotsuma boy, don't let China2 grope your butt, okay?" And then he disappears before a metal piece can hit his head.

"I'm not going to grope anyone's butt!"

"You never know when you might convert, homo beast-san." Okita's taunting voice calls out one last time from inside the door. Kamui grits his teeth while Hotsuma gets up and attempts to make a run for the door, only to be blocked by Kamui.

"What's so important about that room? Is it even more important than what we've discovered here?" Kamui asks. Hotsuma spits out blood and replies;

"It is none of your business."

"You're right." Kamui lift up his hands and smiles grimly. "After all, the only reason I'm here is to kill. Ah, but don't worry. I'll make sure to send you off with a smile."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

**MaSuYa Group**

"Hey, Sashimi-kun," Gintoki grunts tiredly, "let's rest here for a second. You snored last night and I couldn't sleep at all. I'm done for."

"How rude! I did not snore!" Hijikata yells while inhaling his cigarette. His eyes darting around cautiously in the dark, narrow space they are walking in. He predicts that this might be the lowest floor of the ship.

"You don't know that. Most people can't hear themselves when they are asleep." Gin yawns again and turns to look at Abuto. "What do you say, Abuto-san?"

"Well, I'll be damn." Abuto scratches his head. Clearly, no matter what his answer is, he will still end up in the middle of their fight like how he always does in the past 2 days. _Taichou… This is the last business trip I'm going with you._

"See, even Abuto-san agrees."

"He did not! Right, Abuto-san?" Hijikata asks expectantly while Gintoki also looks at Abuto with hopeful eyes. _They are just trying to mess with me. _Abuto thinks._ Normal people can't fight like this all the time. So I'll just reply them with…_

"Um… I'm not so sure. Let's just go with whatever you believe, okay?"

"Wow, what a typical answer." Gintoki throws his hands dramatically in the air. "That's not good at all, Abuto-san. You should have an opinion of your own."

"He is the type we called 'high adaptability, but low individuality' right?"

"Yeah. I think that's what we call this type of people."

Abuto make a sound that resembles a choking noise. He enjoys being in and out of screen. He doesn't really care if he is the main character or not. His place in the ranking poll might not be high, but he was happy. He was content with just popping up in the screen for 5 seconds during the opening time. _So God… what did I do to deserve this?! Being a straight man in this anime is so hard! I just want to go back on the space ship!_

Finally, as if God is answering to Abuto's lament, the group arrive at the end of the path. In front of them is a door with an ancient letters labeled on it.

"What does this say?" Hijikata asks while inspecting the door. _Heavy metal, tight lock… this is not going to be easy to break through…_

"It says… Engine room." Abuto reads. Hijikata's eyes lit up for he has finally found one of his targets. He turns around to organize the group almost immediately.

"Okay. Abuto-san, can you please find something to unlock this? And you, damn perm…"

Gintoki knocks on the door. "Hello, anybody home? We are here to deliver pizza."

"Nah… what the hell are you doing?!"

"What… I'm getting them to open the door for us."

Hijikata pulls the two along with him to hide. When the door did not open after a while, the three slip out of their hiding place. He'd then turn to Gintoki and scolds him.

"What the hell?! What if they really open the door and find three enemies in front of them?!"

"Then we walk in."

"Is your brain a mush? Is your brain really as fluffy as your hair?!" Hijikata yells. He takes a deep breath and sighs. "At any rate, it seems like they are not in there. Let's find the key and unlock…"

Gintoki walks up to the door and undo his boot. He'd then takes out the small clip metal part out and started bending it. He inserts it into the door knob and makes a few clicking sound. He licks his lip, twist the knob, and the door cracks open. "Come on. Let's go in."

Hijikata just stares at him with his eyes wide open. _This is… This is a freaking thief technique! What… how the hell did he do that?!_

The trio walk into the room. There are machines everywhere, as expected. Finally, they reach something which seems to be a power source. With its crackling noises and the glowing electricity ball, it wasn't hard to tell.

"This is the older version of power source." Abuto explains to the two Samurais, for he is far more familiar with this kind of thing. "If you destroy this, the ship might crash, unless they have backups. If they have backup, they the ship will stay afloat for a little while, but just unable to move."

"I see." Hijikata looks at the power source thoughtfully. "Then we must handle this with care then we can head to the control room like that China girl told us to -"

"OHRAA!" Gintoki smashes his wooden sword down on the power source. Before any of them will have time to react, the power source glows brightly and explodes with a big lump of smoke, sending them back many steps.

"You idiot! What… What have you done!?" Hijikata yells at the silver haired Samurai who is now picking his nose lazily and rubs his snot on Hijikata's coat.

"Now, now… what's done is done. No use crying over spilled strawberry milk, Ogushi-kun."

"That's just nasty!" Hijikata take out his katana. "I'll kill you this very moment and no one will ever notice that you've gone missing! Even if they do, I'll tell them that you are done in by the Kumoto and…"

"A police planning assassination? This is why Bakufu's reputation is so bad." Gin shakes his head. "At least we know that they will have backup. Let's do our business and get out of here before the ship crash. Stop wasting out precious time, Mayora-kun! We are heading up to the control room!"

"I'll kill him one day… I'll kill him one day…" Hijikata murmurs to himself grimly as he walks out of the room. Abuto follows behind with a small smirk of pity to himself. He looks back at the power source which is still exploding dangerously.

_Taichou… Even if you increase my salary (which I know you won't)… I'll never go on business trip with you again._

* * *

**Hello~**

**Sorry it took me kinda long for this chapter. I had just started a new semester in school and things got sort of busy. But here's a new chapter!**

**Thank you for reading and your kind reviews. One of the main reason I love updating fanfic is because of your support! So please review and comment! 0**


	12. Chapter 12

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place **

**Chapter 12**

Kagura stumbles in the dark as the path gets narrower. Her energy is drained from her body, her arm is hurting… but what pains her the most, is that her stomach is freaking empty.

"Sadist… I need to rest. Like, urgently."

Okita stops moving and turns around to see Kagura as she leans against the wall tiredly. Her face is pale white and sweat runs down from the side of her face when she exhales a long breath. Okita teases her regardless, for his sadistic nature just can't let this go.

"Are you getting weaker, China?"

"Shut… shut up." Kagura mutters. All of a sudden, the small path way is filled with a scary growling sound of a beast. Okita immediately goes on alert mode and grabs his katana.

"Is that… our enemy? What sort of monster do they keep on this ship that will make that kind of sound?"

"Don't be rude!" Kagura shouts from where she sits. "It is not a beast. It is my stomach rumbling. I'm just hungry."

"Wow." Okita's tone is fills with genuine surprise. "What sort of monster do you have hidden in your stomach?"

Kagura spits at him with a scowl on her face. "This is all your fault to begin with! First, you blow up our supply bag with a fucking time bomb. Then, you were so impotent that you can only get me a banana for breakfast! What sort of a man are you?!"

"A really sadistic one who also enjoys seeing people suffers from not getting any breakfast." Okita replies and sits down beside the pale Kagura. Then he reaches his hand into his pants (yes, people. His pants, not his pocket) and try to pull something out. "Hang on; I think it must be here somewhere…"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Found it!" Okita pulls out an object that he was looking for. Something that had once saved his life from being assassinated.

A bottle of Tobacco sauce.

"Here. Eat this, and your spirit will be on fire. You will start running in no time at all."

"… What are you, Doraemon?!"

"People call me magical." Okita smiles and twists the cap of the Tobacco bottle. The lid comes off easily with a small 'pop' sound. Then, Okita notices the bruise forming on Kagura's arm as she grasps it tightly in pain.

"Something feels off…" Kagura grunts painfully as she tries to wiggles her shoulder.

"Hey you… that arm…"

"Hmm?"

"It should be fixed if we bend it the other way."

A total déjà vu.

Foreshadow of a disaster that is about to occur.

"Yeah… no. I know better than that." Kagura backs away from Okita's cold hands when he tries to grab onto her shoulder. Okita makes the puppy eyes which resembled Sadaharu's when he wants to eat another sex doll and said;

"I just want to help."

Kagura freezes when she accidently met his puppy eyes. _Maybe… just maybe, he really wants to help me. I mean, what's the point of breaking my arm now? His life also depends on this. Maybe he isn't that bad and I should trust him…_

_No. Screw that kind of shallow, naïve thinking. This guy is a fucking sadist who have obsession with S&M play. I can never trust him. Nuh-huh!_

"I remember what happened last time you tried to fix my arm. I broke your leg."

Okita's puppy eyes disappear in a flash and his same stoic looks returns. "Tsk… I thought that your brain and your capability would smaller than this."

"My brain is bigger than your crotch." Kagura retorts spitefully.

"…How do you know how big my crotch is?"

"You rubbed it against the back of my neck when you were riding on my shoulder! I can never forget something so disgusting and gross!"

Okita throws back his head against the wall.

"You are making me sound like a sexual offender. I'm a police here. The good guy who feed goldfish."

Kagura let out a sound of disbelief and pushes away the Tobacco bottle. However, Okita wasn't about to give her the choice. He lifts up the bottle and splash the Tobacco sauce over her face. Kagura screams in agony and started running down the path.

"OW! My eyes! My mouth! I'm going to be blind… I'm going to be blind! Damn it, Sadist!"

Okita watches Kagura running through the path with amusingly with a small smirk.

"Life is full of pain… and a little bit of sadistic touch. Tobacco."

He grins even bigger. A grin that would make Hijikata and Kagura comment:

"It wasn't funny! Why are you grinning like a fool?!"

And then he follows the running Kagura down the small path. Kagura was so far ahead of him that he thought it would take him a lot of time to catch up to her. To his surprise, Kagura runs back to him in about 5 seconds with a panic look on her face as if she has just discovered something fearful.

"Sadist… Oi! I think I just saw… saw…"

"Hmm?" Okita asks, not being able to understand what can make her panic so much. Kagura gulps and yells with a very excited tone.

"I THINK I JUST SAW YODA!

* * *

Okita and Kagura are currently peeking through the door where Kagura had claimed she saw 'Yoda' from. Her description of this Yoda was:

_"He was short and his face was all wrinkly. I can't really see his skin, but I think it is green. He was also holding some sort of long stick like a laser beam! He's got to be Yoda!"_

… Or something along the line. Okita looks at her excited face with all kinds of complicated feelings in his chest. He wants to crush her dreams by telling her that Yoda can't possibly be in this small room. And even if Yoda is indeed here, Yoda must be their enemy. It's given since Yoda is in their enemy's ship.

On the other hand, Okita find himself enjoying the cheerful expression on her face instead of a scowl she had always given to him. But that must be changed since he is more than positive that Yoda is not here. _Now, let me see this Yoda for myself._

In that dark, glowing room is an old grandpa standing still. His height is somewhere around Okita's waist. He is sort of bald and in his hand is a long stick which glows in the green aura. _No way… is that really Yoda?!_

And then Okita's predicament was cut loose when he gets a better look. There stood in the middle of the room is no Yoda. He is just an old, short grandpa who resembles Yoda a lot, like how certain grandpas does. And to Okita's and Kagura's disappointment, that stick in his hand that looked like a laser beam sword is actually a broom stick.

He smacks Kagura hard at the back of her head. "You brat! That is not Yoda, it is just a janitor."

Kagura returns with a kick in the gut. "You bastard! I saw that look on your face 4 seconds ago. You thought he was Yoda too!"

"Who was it that got me all excited about Yoda?! It was you!"

"Shut up! I was excited too! I thought he could teach me some technique to make Gin-chan pays my salary, but then…"

"What are you youngsters doing out there?" Asks the fake Yoda who is sweeping the floor slowly without turning around. Kagura and Okita stop grabbing and kicking each other at once and lower their voices into a whisper.

"Sadist… You answer him."

"Huh? You do it!"

"You should do it because you are older and you get along with old people, no?"

Okita sighs and run his fingers through his light brown hair. He's then stands up and walks into the room casually. "Um… hey, janitor-san. Hotsuma asked me to tell you that this one guy puked in the cafeteria… it is real nasty so I think you should go to the cafeteria now and…"

"Hotsuma?" The old man repeats slowly and stops sweeping the floor. "Ah, you youngsters must be from Earth, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Okita admits while Kagura got up from behind the door, seeing no point in hiding any longer. The old man laughs.

"How, you asked? Well there is this simple answer to it." The old man drops the broom and turns around. He'd then opened his eyes, revealing a shocking resemblance to certain someone they just saw.

"You are…" Kagura's mouth hangs open. Okita rubs his eyes to make sure that this is not an illusion.

"Yes. My name is Hotsuma. I'm the true last survivor of the Kumoto clan."

* * *

"How is this possible?" Kagura yells. "The Hotsuma we saw… has aged so much!"

"I think you got the wrong idea here, China." Okita said and take a long, careful look at the old man. His head flashing back to the Hotsuma they saw earlier and then he realises that this guy in front of him is indeed the older version of Hotsuma. "What is going on, old man? The Hotsuma we saw earlier also claims that _he_ is the last survivor."

"He did?" Asks the old Hotsuma. "Ah… he just like me. I created him from my own DNA after all… I shouldn't be surprised."

"He is an artificial being like the others?" Kagura questioned. "Then how come he is so much stronger than the other artificial beings?"

"That is because he is the original one who got my raw DNA and because I trained him." Old Hotsuma replies calmly. Kagura almost can't see the same personality in them at all. The old man continues;

"He was the first one I created after everyone in my planet is gone. I raised him like a son, and he treated me like his father. That's when I learned that I no longer want to make name for myself and attack anymore planets. I just wanted to live a peaceful life with my son on my own broken planet… but Hotsuma has a different idea. He has the blood of the Kumoto inside him and thought that it is a disgrace to live a happy life. He saw my diary and picked up what I planned when I was younger… when I was still bloodthirsty. He took this ship and artificial beings without my permission and headed to Earth 3 weeks ago."

"Seriously? So you are the **true **last Kumoto… right?"

The old man nods. "That is correct."

Kagura exchange worry glances with Okita after they'd heard the whole story and whispers to him. "Sadist… what should we do? His story does add up."

"Even if you ask me that…" Okita scratches his back and suggests. "Should we hold him as a hostage and force him into S&M play then broadcast the clip to the entire ship?"

"HECK NO! WHAT ARE YOU, A MONSTER?!"

The two rival drop to the floor and started fighting.

"Um…" The old man tries to speak up to the two who are now strangling each other with a deadly determination. "The thing is…"

"Not now, older version of Hotsuma." Kagura who got on top of Okita and is currently getting the upper hand speaks to Hotsuma. "I'm trying to save your anus from candles and whatnot. Just wait until… wah!"

"Thing is…" The old man tries to speak again to Okita who flipped the situation around and is now sitting on Kagura's stomach. His one hand pushes her down while the other grabs her flailing arm.

"Not now, fake Yoda. Wait until I get to torture you and show it to the whole ship, then you can say whatever you want. Though, I doubt you will be able to say much by then. *Insert evil smirk*"

"LISTEN UP, BRATS! I KNOW THE WAY TO GET THE SHIP BACK TO THE KUMOTO PLANET SO IF YOU WOULD PLEASE GIVE ME A SECOND TO EXPLAIN MY PLAN TO YOU YOUR PLANET SHALL BE SAVED!"

Upon hearing this explanation, the two rivals stop their own battle and face the old man.

"What do you mean?" Asks Okita who is still on top of Kagura, just in case what the old man might tell them turn out to be useless and he must sticks to the original 'S&M broadcast' plan.

Hotsuma points to the corner of the room. "That, over there, is a control panel. If I can just press the home button, this ship will head right back to the home planet. But the thing is, the button is secured by a metal top, so it will take a lot of strength to pull out the top. I've been trying to do that for the past 3 weeks, but I'm too old for it and…"

Kagura and Okita waste no time to get up right away and race toward the panel in the corner of the room.

"Rip it off!"

"UNGHHHHH!"

With both of their ridiculous and desperate strength, they pull on the metal cap. The metal budges a little bit and Kagura put her head down to bite it and tear it to shreds.

"OUHH!"

"Hang in there, China!" Okita cheers. He places his foot on the ground and smashes his head on the metal. "COME OFF!"

Clearly, as you can see, the two are desperate to end this mission as soon as possible. And what else is stronger than two desperate enemies?

Well, there might be something. But not if the enemies are Okita and Kagura.

Finally, with the last of their strengths, the metal was yanked off. Kagura and Okita fly back to the opposite end of the room with Okita landing on top of Kagura.

"Uhh…" Kagura grunts and wiggles awkwardly under his weigh. "Sadist, get off me! I'll report you for sexual harassment!"

…

The word _sexual harassment _rang through the room like any other word. It came out of Kagura's mouth casually and breaks into small molecules, some bounce on the wall while some others went through the wall. The few molecules that went through the wall travels in the air at the sound speed and find its way to the other room where Kamui and the younger Hotsuma are fighting. Then, the molecules entered Kamui's ears and register itself in his brain which immediately started to form the shape of the word and a picture of Kamui's imagination along side it.

_Sexual harassment._

Kamui snarls and turns his head towards the direction that the sound came from furiously. He has left his little sister in the hands of that perverted Earthling long enough. It is time to take her back.

P.S. The entire dramatic sound event happened over the time length of 1.4 seconds.

* * *

**Well, here is another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if you like the plot twist. I did it because I know that Gintama is not all comedy and action. Some episodes can be really touching and thoughtful and twisted, so I just had to do something like that. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, PEOPLE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Chapter 13**

"Sadist, get off me! I'll report you for sexual harassment!"

BOOM~

Hotsuma crashes through the wall, creating big hole. He rolls on the floor many folds and bounces to hit the old Hotsuma hard across the room. And out came Kamui from the hole in the wall, his smile spread on his face like a tooth fairy… if a tooth fairy can release dark aura like a demon, that is.

Kamui glances down at Okita who is currently _still_ on top of Kagura, and he knows without doubts that this is, indeed, a sexual harassment. But the shock still hit Kamui harder than he thought it would.

"Off." He orders in the very calm tone. But even so, Okita can detect the deadly intentions behind Kamui's calm surface. The intentions that threaten to take his life. "Get. Off. Now."

"That would be difficult… You see, I think my leg is injured." Okita tempts the angry Kamui amusingly and pretend to collapse on the wiggling Kagura. "I'm not moving anywhere just yet."

"Sadist, you bastard! You are so freaking heavy!" Kagura pushes from under, not being able to see that little sadistic smirk on her opponent's face. Kamui's smile turns into a frown as he grabs Okita by his collar from behind. With his superior Yato strength, he flings Okita up in one swift motion. Okita fly like a bird.

But Okita isn't a bird, he is a human. He doesn't have feathers and light bones. His brain maybe small (according to Hijikata), but he is still a human. Okita remembers at that precise moment that he had flew countless times before during the opening of their anime (don't believe me? Go back and take a look at the openings!), but this is different. For a second, the prince of Sadists looks up at the ship's ceiling and thought:

_Ah, the sky is so gray…Wait… That's just a ceiling._

Kagura watches as Okita falls to the ground with a loud thud. She laughs with no empathy or whatsoever concerns normal people should feel.

"BWAAHAHA! Here died by his own stupidity is Okita Sougo! Now, let us pray that his poor, dark soul shall never reach heaven and fall into the darkest pit of hell…"

"China, I'm not dead yet. I will do whatever it takes to live a second longer than you and Hijikata-san." Okita's corpse speaks face down on the ground. Kamui walks by and raises his feet, ready to strike the final blow into the guy who'd harassed his sister.

"Then, shall I let make that statement false?"

Okita flips over and rolls to the side, avoiding the powerful stomp from Kamui and got up on his feet. That's when he'd noticed both Hotsuma(s) have recovered from the crash earlier.

"You son of a…" The younger Hotsuma pushes himself off the floor and runs head on at Kamui furiously. Kamui dodges the attack with ease and accurately put Hotsuma into a head lock, ready to break his neck.

"Fighting with you was fun, friend," He smiles. "But it is about time we end this. Take a deep breath and get ready~"

"Wait!" The old Hotsuma yells from his spot. "Wait! He is not who you think he is!"

Kamui squint his eyes in the dim light. His brows tie into a knot as he tries to see that figure in the dark. "Yoda- sama? What are you doing here?"

"Eh?" Okita and Kagura turn their head towards him in disbelief.

Kamui continues; "are you here to collect the debt from that time when I asked you to train my umbrella skills and then just left without paying you? About that… Abuto forced me to leave because we weren't so rich back then…"

"You got the real Yoda to train you?!" Kagura yells in frustration. "That's so unfair! All I got was a guy in Gin-chan's lake Toya sword and he wasn't even useful!"

Kamui turns to his sister and gets a good look at Yoda one more time. He'd then realise that the one who is standing in front of him is not Yoda. "Thank god you are not him! I thought that he would ask to join anime Gintama as compensation or something. I wouldn't know what to say to the producers!"

The Mayo-talkie in Kagura's pocket comes to life. Shinpachi's voice breaks through.

_"Um… Just so you know, Star W*rs is even more famous than our anime. I don't think that even if the real Yoda is here, he would ask for that kind of compensation, Kamui-san. Over."_

"Shinpachi!" Kagura responds in surprise. She thought that the Mayo-talkie is already broken. "Where are you? How can you hear our conversation? Over."

_"We are in the ceiling right above you, Kagura-chan. Our group went to the control head quarter earlier and found some mismatch files about the Kumoto history facts. We knew something was wrong so we followed you instructions which lead us to here… but we can't get down from the ceiling…"_

"What the hell are you doing on the ceiling? Over."

_"Kondo-san told me that it is easier to get to where you are by climbing in the ceiling. Over."_

Kagura sighs. "Of course he would know. He spent half of his life there, stalking your sister. Shinpachi, are you turning into a stalker too? Should I lock the closet door from now on? Over."

_"W… Wait a second! I'm not turning into a stalker like him! I'm just…!"_

_"Shinpachi-kun," _Kondo's voice comes through and Kagura can just imagine him patting Shinpachi's shoulder, _"when I first realised that I was a stalker, it shocked me. But after a while, you'll come into term with your true self. Just accept it and join my 'stalk Otae-san' club."_

_"My true self is not a stalker!" _Shinpachi screeches. There was a sound of fighting between Shinpachi and Kondo. Before long, Kagura can hear a struggling sound on the ceiling above her and then Yamazaki, Shinpachi and Kondo tumble down, breaking a big crack in the metal ceiling.

"Ow…" Yamazaki who landed face first groans. Shinpachi got up to look at Kagura and says:

"Kagura-chan, I'm not a stalker."

"Well, you are clearly developing into one." Kagura replies and throws him the dirtiest look. Shinpachi then turns to Yamazaki who is still groaning and holding his head.

"Yamazaki-san, you were the one who blew up the whole ceiling with a bomb without even warning us. How come you are the one who got hurt the most?"

"I'm… who am I?" Asks Yamazaki with a blank look on his face. His eyes ridiculously big like a Jusaway. Shinpachi's glasses tints to the side and he yells.

"You lost your memories?! Yamazaki-san! Is there anything you have on you to get your memories back? Like… Anpan?"

Yamazaki reaches inside his ninja Shinsengumi uniform and pulls out a small notebook. It was his diary. Shinpachi flips through the pages gratefully and started reading for Yamazaki in hope of reminding him bits of his life and gain back his memories.

"I sparked Anpan into the clerk's face today."

"I sparked Anpan into the target's face today."

"I sparked Anpan into the dog's face today."

"Sparking!"

"Spa…"

"ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN!"

"GYAAH!" Shinpachi screams and throws the diary across the room. His face is fills with uncontainable horror as he covers his eyes with his hands. "I… I saw something I wasn't supposed to see! It was an Anpan curse and ANPAN god what was that it was so ANPAN I want to go home this ANPAN!"

Meanwhile, Hotsuma struggles under Kamui's arm and breaks the curse chain coming out of Shinpachi's mouth.

"Um… Hello? Me?"

"Oh right. We still have this guy right here." Kagura turns to face Hotsuma. Okita pokes Hotsuma in the eye balls.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

Okita smirks, feeling quite sadistic when seeing the helpless Hotsuma locked under Kamui's arm. Kamui laughs amusedly. "If there were to be one thing I like about you, Earthling, it would be your twisted nature."

"Why, thanks for the compliment." Okita got out his collar. "Do you think he would bark if we put this around his neck and force him into S&M play three days straight?"

"Don't treat my son like a dog! He won't bark!" The old Hotsuma, the fake Yoda, speaks up loudly. That was the first time Hotsuma actually notices his creator here. His eyes shot up in surprise.

"Pop, what are you doing here?!"

Kamui looks at the fake Yoda and then turns his attention to Hotsuma. "I thought your dad died and you were the last survivor of the Kumoto?"

"Ah, that's a long story." Kagura says to her brother who is now looking very confuse. "Thing is, the guy you are hugging right now is actually an artificial being. The real Hotsuma is that fake Yoda over there."

Kamui let out a long sigh and lets go of Hotsuma with bored look on his face. "Well, that's not fun. And here I thought that I would finally get to fight someone who can quench my thirst. All I get is one old man who can barely walk? Give me a break."

"It doesn't matter whether I am a real Kumoto or an artificial being," said Hotsuma hastily. "As long as I'm strong, I can and will become the true Kumoto."

"I'm afraid it is not that easy." Said Kamui who is squatting on the floor, picking at his nails. "I have no use or interest in weaklings. Since neither you or your Pop can fight me, I suggest you guys get out of my sight. I can see no dignity in fighting weaker race. It will only tarnish my Yato blood."

"You are a Yato?" Hotsuma steps back, looking startled. He sets his feet in front one more time with fierce look. "This means that if I can beat you, I can become strong as the true Kumoto, doesn't it?"

Kagura sighs. _Here comes another freak who is obsessed with strength. Why do we have so many of them around here?_

Kamui gets up and also got into his fighting stance; intending to end this fight once and for all. But then the unexpected happened.

"That's enough out of you!" The fake Yoda yells at the younger Hotsuma. He is blocking Kamui and Hotsuma's path in process. Hotsuma looks rather shock.

"But… Why?! If I can beat this Yato, it will prove that…"

"It won't prove anything! The only thing it will prove is that I let my own son die without doing anything." The fake Yoda shouts again. Kamui and the others stop moving as they watch the father-son drama unfolds in front of them.

"If I can't become the true Kumoto, then I can't be your son!" Hotsuma yells. His voice is thick with longing. "If I can beat the Yato, then it will prove that I'm strong… that I'm the true descendent of your clan. You can be proud of me! Isn't this what you wanted all along?!"

Before the fake Yoda will have the chance to say or anything, Kagura and Kamui walks up to Hotsuma and punch the living day light out of him. Kagura lifts her head with a big, angry mark on her forehead. "You little bitch! Your father is caring for you this much… yet…"

_Even my real biological father… God! I'm really weak for this kind of family drama!_ Kagura thinks and was ready to give him the next beating session, but Kamui beats her to it.

"You should be grateful that your dad cares for you, even though you are the weakling insect. Do you want to fight me and die that bad? Huh?! If you don't, them hurry up and scram back to your planet like a cockroach you are!"

_Because even that baldy won't care for me… damn it! I've gone so soft for this little father-son drama thing! This is all that baldy's fault for even being related to me! Not to mention giving me the similar kind of drama! _Kamui kicks and tosses Hotsuma to the side where he lies at the feet of his father. He looks up and sees the kind look in fake Yoda's eyes.

"I don't care if you are weak or strong… the true Kumoto or not, Hotsuma. You will always be my son. Let's go home. Together with the others life you have created."

For the first time, Hotsuma doesn't look like the big boy he pretends to be. His eyes give away a hint of hope, happiness and tears.

"Yes, Pop." His voice cracks. "Let's go home."

* * *

**At the ground**

Everybody watch as the last part of the Kumoto ship fades away from the sky. The sun begins to shine upon them again and Gintoki bath in it gratefully.

"Ah… Edo is meant to be hot in summer, after all! I will never complain, use are condition or fan again on sunny days!"

"Gin-san, you'd better live up to those words." Said Shinpachi. Behind them is Hijikata slapping Yamazaki's head back into shape. Kondo wailing his eyes and snot out after he'd heard the whole touching drama from Okita. Kagura and Kamui dying from the sun light because their parasols are half wrecked and Abuto is standing under the shade by himself, watching the two siblings suffer from heat with a small smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"Ah!" Gin yells suddenly, his face goes pale. Everybody look at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, perm head?" Asks Hijikata while he is still on top of Yamazaki, slapping him hard across the face.

"We forgot to mention to those two that we destroyed the power source! But well, that's not such a big deal, right? I mean, it can't be… right?"

In everybody's head: The big ship full of life and villains who had just regretted upon their mistake and decide to become the good guys crashes on some random planet. Everything goes up in flame.

…

"I had just lost what little respect I had in you completely, Gin-chan." Said Kagura with a blank face.

"I never had any respect in you to begin with, but this is just bad." Said Shinpachi judgingly and he turns away.

"Aw, come on! How the hell was I supposed to know that things would turn out this way?! Don't make Gin-chan feel guiltier than he already does!"

Just then, a smaller wood ship land on the ground from the sky. The wind blows up from its landing and dusts cover everyone's eyes. When they manage to open them again, they see the Kamui and Abuto heading over to the ship.

On the ship is a certain purple- haired, one eye villain who observes everything from above and rarely ever get the screen time except during the opening and the ending credits.

Takasugi.

Sougo move forward with his hands on his katana instinctively. But Hijikata put out his hand and stop him.

"Don't, Sougo. Did you forget about out temporary peace agreement? We have to let them board that ship safely."

Okita backs down. Then, from the corner of his eyes, he sees a small figure moving forward slowly.

Kagura walks up a few steps. Stunned like she had just been shot.

"Wait…"

Kamui turns around with his light hearted smile and waves.

"Goodbye, sister dear. It had been really fun staying with you."

Kagura takes another step. Okita sees that look of despair in her eyes.

She had just been betrayed again. This time, without any warning signs. She had forgotten completely about what waits at the end of this mission and who her brother really is, for he acted like he always belonged in her life.

"Wait… Don't leave yet…!"

_He's leaving me again… he is walking away from me again! That little…_

Okita reaches out his hands and grabs Kagura who is bolting after her brother with fire burning in her eyes around the waist. Gintoki and Shinpachi would then come around and help him hold back Kagura.

"Next time I see you, we shall have a really nice sibling fight to the death. Perfectly fits our tradition, doesn't it?"

Kamui walks on the ship with Abuto. His smile remains until the very last moment the door at the bottom of the ship closes and the ship lifts up.

_It is just like him to walk away first._ Kagura takes in a deep, ragged breathe. _It was always him who gets to leave others behind…I always get left behind, just like that time…!_

_"I have no use for weaklings like you."_

_"Trust me on this one, sister. I promise I won't let go."_

All the memories of trust in her brother should fade away like a scar. It always had.

But Kagura isn't willing to let go this time.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Kagura shouts at the top of her lungs as the wooden ship her brother and his subordinate boarded floats away in the sky.

"KAMUI… KAMUI… YOU BASTARD! JUST YOU WAIT!"

* * *

**Whew~**

**The ending part was sort of dramatic, wasn't it? I had to do it becasue I want to build up the tension for the two siblings, and I can't find the better way for Kamui to remains in his character except leaving Kagura again. I'm also sorry I suck at touching scenes. But I am sure I can get better with a little practice! (Or not).**

**Anyway, heads up for the next chapter, people! The ending is just around the corner!**

**Thank you for reading and please comment and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Chapter 14 (Final)**

Kamui sits on his chair amongst the piles of papers that scatter around the room. He sighs as he plucks more petals from the flower in the vase he is holding like a young maiden with a heart throb problem.

"She is angry… she is not… she is angry…"

Abuto walks in through the door and exhales once he sees the paper works that has been piling up from the days they missed their work and the days his commander spaces out. He started gathering the piles and cleans up the messy room like a good subordinate he is.

Kamui is not a good paper worker at all. His social skill is also lower than standard people. That's why he has Abuto around, to do his paper jobs that came attached to his awesome position as a Space Pirate and deal with all the bitchy uppers. Of course, Abuto knows well that everybody would probably call him 'Kamui's bitch' behind the scene, but with his commander like this everything is hopeless.

Once distracted, Kamui will never recover easily. When they first came back from Yoshiwara, Kamui acts as if his spirit left his body. The reason was because he saw Kagura there, dressed like a Geisha. He began to wonder if his sister lived there, or worse, works there. Kamui was eating more than usual due to stress and snuck down from his bedroom late at night to steal even more food. The result was poverty and hunger in the space ship with no restaurant or stop in sight for 3 days straight. Then, he refused to talk about his problems and locked himself in his bedroom with all the food until there was no food left. When he finally came out, Kamui smiled at everyone and asked them to die for his sake.

It was disastrous.

So, Abuto took Kamui to Earth and investigate where Kagura actually lives. Once he found out that his sister lives on the street of Edo city and not in Yoshiwara, Kamui hurriedly bought the house right across from hers and basically camp on the roof, watching his sister took her giant dog out for a walk every single days.

Abuto lived in that building across from Yorozuya for about 10 days and decided that it was time for him to get Kamui back to work. But, of course, that's when a single letter from Takasugi turned up and changed everything. It was a warning letter about the Kumoto's plan.

"Ah, Abuto. Take out the trash while you are at it." Kamui says from his seat and twirls the white flower vase in his hand without looking up. Abuto puts the stack of paper down and says:

"If you miss her that much, then you probably shouldn't have left her like that."

Kamui looks up sharply. "And who are you talking about here?"

"Your sister."

"I don't miss her. Not at all."

_Is he stupid or just dishonest? _Abuto thinks and put the papers on the table with a tired look in his eyes. He'd then reach his hand into his pocket and throw a crumbled piece of paper at Kamui's head. Kamui stops his movement and sighs.

"As you can see, I'm not exactly in the best mood for more work right now…"

"That's your sister's address. Write her a letter or send her some Sukonbu. I'm sure that will make her less angry at you."

With that being said, Abuto lifts up the papers in his arm and walks towards the door. To his surprise, Kamui started to laugh.

"You are such a good subordinate, Abuto. But I'm afraid that your memories are about to be erased due to concussion. I think that **a white flower vase** might be the cause, so please watch out."

"What are you talking…?" Abuto turns around and asks, but then the rest of the sentence was swallowed in the deadly silence. He felt chills running down his spine when he happened to spot **a white flower vase **in Kamui's hand.

Kamui smiles. And Abuto gulped and hurriedly excused himself from the room before the instrument of his demise can head his way.

"Geez…" Kamui laughs softly to himself.

_That Abuto… Only good at things I never ask him to do ._Kamui thinks and looks up at the ceiling. The look on Kagura's face when he left her almost broke his heart… or somewhere along the line. He knows he acted like an asshole, but that was the only thing he can do to keep his resolve of ever leaving her strong.

'_You'll see what happen after you choose the path of the warriors like the rest of us Yato, Kamui. When you look back, you'll see that there is nothing there except for destruction and dead bodies.' _Those words echoed in Kamui's ears for a while. It is frustrating to accept that someone else might be right and his believes might be wrong. All of a sudden, Kamui feels an urge to kill someone.

With a frustrated noise, he turns towards the window and sees Abuto walking right below his office. Kamui grabs the flower vase and drops it off the window, aiming for Abuto's head.

CRASH! Kamui looks down with expectations shining in his eyes, but turns back when he noticed that he missed Abuto's head by a few centimeters. _Never mind, _He thinks with a small, grim smile on his face, _I can always order a new flower vase. But for now, I need to focus… focus…_

Kamui scrambles through his messy desk and finds a fresh page of paper. After thinking for a while, he started writing.

_dear Kagura,_

"Shit." Kamui mutters under his breathe when he realises that he forgot to put the D in capital letter. He scrunches up the paper, throws it on the floor and reaches for a new one.

_Dear kagura,_

"Ah… Damn."

Scrunch. Another tree just died in vain. _Should I even be using the word 'dear'?_

_To my sister,_

_That's just weird. _Kamui thought and brushes the paper off the table. He breathes in and tries again on another paper.

_Dear Kagu_

CRRRZ. The sound of a pen that breaks in Kamui's grip resounds around the room. Deep blue ink splatters everywhere on the paper and Kamui's hand.

"F… Fuck!" Kamui swears heavily and sparks the broken pen across the room. He wipes his hand on his blue Chinese cloth and white pants with a small growl. _Why is writing a single letter so fucking damn hard?!_

He grabs another set of pen and paper. This time, with determination in his eyes, he writes slowly and carefully.

_Dear Kagura,_

Kamui exhales, leans back to take a good look at the paper, feeling superior and satisfy. A small smirk appears ghostly on his face. _Great! _He thinks and stretches lazily. _Now I only have five more pages to go._

* * *

**At Yorozuya Gin-chan**

"I just need few more zeroes, and you guys can leave." Said Gintoki. He scribbles down at least ten more zeroes on the tissue roll and move along the zeroes line. Hijikata spits out his cigarette and steps on Gin's hand.

"That's enough, damn perm! How many zeroes do you plan to write?! We already paid for your house repair, didn't we?!"

"Yeah, but this and that is a different story." Gintoki casually brushes Hijikata's feet away and continues writing more zeroes. It has already been two weeks since the Kumoto left and Yorozuya Gin-chan was repaired back to its original condition. Kagura sprawls on the couch as Shinpachi do some more cleaning. Okita sips his tea and ignores the commotion his commander is making.

"Cut this out or I will cut your head off. We don't own you anything anymore. Let's go, Sougo!"

"Keep your voice down, Mayora. Can't you see that I need my beauty sleep?" Kagura grunts and flips to her side. "Gin-chan, I'm hungry."

"Just you wait until I'm done with this roll and the roll after that. I'll buy you anything you want then…. With their money."

"Danna, you really have got to stop being so selfish. If Hijikata-san runs out of money today, I won't be able to steal it and buy _my _dinner." Okita says and crosses his legs with a straight face. Hijikata changes his target and looks at Okita in disbelief.

"SO YOU ARE THE REASON WHY MY MONEY KEEP DISAPPEARING FROM MY WALLET?!"

"Damn… Guess I shouldn't have said that."

Shinpachi jumps out of the way when Okita runs his way. He thought that he was safe, but then Hijikata also came chasing after Okita, causes him to trip over the water bucket and falls on the floor.

"You guys… I've had enough of this insanity! Get out this instant! Wait… Are you wearing shoes on the floor that I have just mopped?!"

After that screams, others painful cries follow and the whole place is a complete mess. Just when Kagura thinks she should step on the battlefield, the doorbell rings. She takes this chance and runs to open the door.

Out there, is a tall man with big mustache and rippling muscles.

"Sorry. We don't have your money yet, but please wait for at least a month and Gin-chan will pay his debt…" Kagura started the speech she was made to memorize by Gintoki, but then the man hands a letter to her.

"I'm not a debt collector. Just your everyday mail man."

"Gin-chan!" Kagura calls inside the house room where Gintoki is squeezing every last drop of mayonnaise in the toilet. Hijikata screams in terror when he sees his beloved mayonnaise being wasted. "Gin-chan! We just got a letter, and it isn't even New Year yet!"

"What?!" Gin yells and kicks Hijikata who is trying to get in his way. "Are you sure that is not a threat letter from our debt collector? Or is it Sakamoto? If it is, then just throw it away!"

"Nah…" Kagura flips the letter in her hand over and read the address. "The sender is… Kamui…"

The room drop into a deep silence. The atmosphere is dark and awkward. Everybody's eyes dart around nervously until Shinpachi pokes Gintoki. Gin coughs and make a dry joke.

"Your… your brother? Ahahaha… I don't remember ever borrowing _his_ money…"

BAM!

Kagura kicks down the front door and runs out of Yorozuya at the speed of light. Gin runs after her to examine the broken front door and started yelling angrily.

"You damn brat! You just broke our door after we got it fixed?! Oi, come back here, Kagura!"

"Sorry, but I have a trash to throw away!" Kagura shouts back from the street, waving the letter in her hand.

"The garbage is in our freaking kitchen! Where the hell do you plan to throw that letter anyway?!"

"Somewhere far… Like, Alaska!"

With that being said, the alien girl disappears from the street. Gin rubs the back of his head and calls Shinpachi over as he tries to put the front door back up.

"Um… Gin-san, do you think that Kagura-chan will be alright?" Shinpachi asks. Gin pushes the door up straight.

"Of course she will. Every young maiden recover from their problems fast like a lightning."

"What exactly do you know about young maiden, you lazy bum? Let's get going, Sougo. Your patrolling shift is about to start." Hijikata said and walks out the front door. Okita use the toilet paper on the floor to blow his nose in and follows Hijikata out with no complains this time.

"Wait, Souchirou-kun! You forgot to take your debt bill with you! Souchirou-kun!"

"My name is Sougo, Danna."

"And my name is Gintoki-sama, Sakichimi-kun."

"Tell you what," Okita stops abruptly on the way down the stairs and turns to face the other two Yorozuya members with a light sadistic smile on his face, "how about I pay the rest of our payment with one gluttony, sharp-tongue, female alien?"

* * *

Kagura sits down on her usual bench in the park and tears off the envelope. Her blue eyes quickly follow along the messy handwriting of her brother.

In the letters, Kamui talks about _everything_. He talks about his crew, his food supplies, and his shirt not being washed on time… heck, he even talks about his nightmare where his head is bald. The only thing he missed to mention was their crappy departure.

"P.S," Kagura reads aloud once she reaches the last line on the seventh page of Kamui's letter, "I will kill the Earthling soon. And I took some of your Sukonbu to discover that it interestingly delicious. Please send me at least one stripe attached to the letter you are going to send me in the next two days. Take care, from your brother, Kamui."

"You should send him the expired Sukonbu." The voice that comes from behind startles Kagura. But once she recognizes it, she just folds the paper and sigh.

"Reading another person's letter is really rude, Sadist."

"Why should I care when you know no manners to begin with? Besides, that last message clearly states that I might get killed. I have the right to see that." Okita yawns and walks over to sit beside Kagura casually. Because they have slept in the same room for the past months, that kind of closeness doesn't feel out of ordinary at all. Okita repeats again, "you really should send him the spoil Sukonbu."

"What makes you think I'm going to even write back to him? I don't even know how to write a letter." Kagura says and leans back against the bench with her eyes close.

"How about you ask for help from someone experienced? Like, maybe… Kondo-san." Okita suggests.

"That Gorilla will probably write something like 'your sister really turns me on' and that would just be awkward."

"Hmm… good point." Okita twirls the red eye mask in his hand. "Let's find someone else. How about Danna?"

"Gin-chan is too lazy to even write replies to the New Year greetings."

"Okay." Okita stands up with a thoughtful expression on his face. The orange light of the sunset reflect off his face. "That leaves you with one option. Me."

"What?!" Kagura's eyes snap open. She stands up and opens her umbrella to walk home. Okita walks beside her with his arms wrap around each other at the back of his neck. "You will help me write a letter? Excuse me, but _you_?!"

"What's wrong with that?" Okita asks. Kagura glances side way and start reconsidering as they fall into the same walking pace.

"Well… I guess that would be fine. But do you even know how to write a letter?"

"Of course I do." Said Okita. The two exit the park as they look at the orange-yellowish sky of Edo city. The lamps beside the street flicker and come to life as they walk down the street under the sun setting sky. Okita smiles a little. "Just you wait. I'll show you how to write one."

* * *

**Somewhere in the space**

Abuto and the rest of Space Pirates crews watch in pure horror as their teen commander trembles violently, his face white and pale as a ghost. The commander is looking very much like an erupting volcano.

In Kamui's hands is a crumbled piece of paper with one sentence on it and a single photo.

It was a photo of Kagura- the commander's younger sister- sleeping innocently with ink smeared on her left cheek. Beside the younger sister is a young man with light brown hair and deadpanned red eyes. It was clear that this brave and reckless young man is the one who took the picture, judging from the angle. He sent a small, irritating smirk out of the photo and has one of his hands on the younger sister's left lady finger.

From the crumbled piece of paper, the single sentence screams out in a big, neat writing which clearly does not belong to the young girl.

**_We are getting married_**

"K…" The commander utters. His eyes wide open, his body shaking.

Then he explodes.

"KILL!"

**END**

* * *

**That was the end of my first Fanfic! How did you like it? **

**I must admit that writing the last chapter is really difficult for me. It was heart breaking. I hope that you guys liked it though! **

**CONFESSION: I write these fanfic in the last minute before I update. All the ideas you see is just something that pop up in my head at that exactly moment. I'm ashamed of myself for not being more organized, but hell yah!**

**I might write a prequel or one shot to continue this story, but that is in a distant future.**

**Please tell me if you liked it! Don't forget to comment and review and I might just write another one soon (bribe)!  
Until next time! U**


End file.
